¿Quien dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?
by EVELYN TKM
Summary: En que lios te verias envuelta al cuidar a tu pequeño sobrino de 5 años, mientras tu hermano se va de viaje. Como si estudiar, trabajar, y llevar una vida social tranquila a la vez no fuera suficiente. WTTF quiero otra vida Mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Bueno espero que les guste esta historia

Y que le den una oportunidad

Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el prologo.

A leer!

**¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

****Prologo****

Al llegar a la edad de joven-adulto decidimos tratar de ser independientes, pero es bastante complicado tener que llevar los estudios con notas decentes cuando casi para ti todas las materias te odian, además de que si después de muchos intentos lograste conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Tener un padre muy complaciente y un hermano MUYYY sobreprotector no ayuda mucho, y menos si quieres llevar una vida social normal como las demás chicas de tu edad.

Pero que pasa cuando te padre sale de viaje por una excavación, y a tu hermano le surge un viaje de negocios inesperado y debe ir de forma urgente.

Se preguntaran ¿pero cual es el problema?

El tema en cuestión es que pasaría si él tiene un hijo, exacto TU SOBRINO y el duda entre ir y no ir por que cree que no estas en condiciones de hacerte cargo tu sola.

Muchas cosas por tu mente:

_1-es una oportunidad muy importante para el y no la puede perder_

_2-ya no soy una niña_

_3-me llevo de maravillas con mi sobrino_

_Claro solo estoy con el un par de horas, ya que siempre el que lo cuida es mi papa_

_Pero no debe ser tan difícil_

_5-debo demostrarle que soy muy capaz de hacerlo y así ya no me volverá a subestimar_

Esta hecho mejorare mis notas, me seguiré esforzando en mi empleo, saldré con las chicas, mantendré mi casa en condiciones y cuidare a mi sobrino.

Pero por sobretodo le demostrare a mi hermano de lo que soy capaz.

Ya esta decidido.

LO HARE, DESPUES DE TODO QUE TAN DIFICIL PUEDE SER ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Quieren que la continúe?

¿O no tiene potencial para un fic?

Jejeje

Que creen que sucederá

**Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**Cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido**

**atte. EVE**


	2. Mi vida

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena o cosas importantes-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Quien dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**Capitulo 1**

**Mi vida**

En la pequeña ciudad de tomoeda, en una casa a marilla, dentro de un cuarto rosa decorado con muchos peluches, se observa a una joven de cabellara castaña larga salir rápido de la cama y comenzar a listarse rápidamente.

-hay no se me hizo tarde- _"porque siempre me pasa lo mismo"_

Jeje hola a todos, se preguntaran quien soy, pues bueno soy sakura kinomoto y ¿por que3 f estoy corriendo de un lado a otro? La cosa es q se me hizo tarde OTRA VEZ, me quede dormida U_U

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me encontré con mi padre: fujitaka kinomoto, SIP él es mi papa es un hombre muy amable, es profesor en la universidad y arqueólogo. Además de que es un amo de casa (N/a creo que se lo llama así, la verdad no se ^^)

-Buenos días papa- salude con un beso en la mejilla a mi padre

-buenos día mi pequeña- me respondió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas

"_pero cuando va a entender que no soy una niña. Bahh no puedo quejarme adoro que me trate como a veces"_

-buenos días mama-saludo a la foto que se encuentra de mi madre en la mesa

(Mi madre nadeshiko murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, era muy hermosa, cuando crezca quiero ser como ella)

-como descansaste?-me pregunto mi papa

-bien-

-pues claro si es un monstruo y los monstruos n sienten nada como no iba a descansar-

"_ahhh hablando de roma mi hermano se asoma"_

-hermano-mascullo entre dientes mientras le intento darle una patada en la pierna, la cual el muy malo sujeta antes de que logre mi cometido

-jajaja intentabas algo m-o-n-s-t-r-u-o-

"_huy algún día touya me vengare muajajajaja, como que me llamo Sakura kinomoto que lo hago"_

-eres un eres un…-

-ya no peleen-interfiere mi padre- y tu touya deja de molestar a sakura, ella es una niña, en cambio tu eres un adulto encima padre- _"jajaja como te quedo el ojo touya"_ sonrío triunfante mientras le doy un abrazo a mi padre mostrándole a touya quien es la nena de papa

Ese es touya i hermano mayor tiene 28 años, SIP ya esta viejo jajaja, se la pasa molestándome, y lo peor es súper sobreprotector ¬¬, no me deja salir con mis amigas sola y además debe aprobar lo q pongo uffff, pero igual asilo quiero ^^)

-keh – dice y luego se sirve café y

-noooooo-grito al ver q el malvado de mi hermano se como mi tostada

-ya ya no te quejes, total estas muy gorda-

-hermano es evil-voy y saco otra de la tostadora para que pelear con ese necio, escucho su conversación

-papa podrías cuidar a mi hijo durante la noche, tengo una cena de negocios, y debo asistir-

-claro hijo no hay problema, sabes de sobra que adoro pasar tiempo con mi nieto-

-muchas gracias papa, sabes q no me gusta molestar, pero….-

Mi papa lo interrumpió-pero nada, iré a ver ese travieso de seguro ya se levanto

"_pobre touya en ese sentido lo admiro, se enamoro y convivio junto a su esposa, pero al nacer el pequeño ella murió, no tuvo las fuerzas para soportar el parto. Desde entonces él se ha hecho cargo del niño, aunque vivimos juntos insiste en que no quiere causar problemas, a veces es mas cabezota que yo"_

N puedo evitar que una lágrima se me escape al pensar todo lo que sufrió.

Sin pensarlo voy y lo abrazo por la espalda, y le susurro- te quiero Nissan-

O_O- oye monstruo que quieres, si quieres que te deje salir por la noche con tus amigas, OLVIDALO ¬¬

-no no es eso- respondo rápidamente al voltearme ya que se dará cuenta que me puse triste y ya muchas veces me dice q no debo hacerlo q el esta bien

-ehh venga ya hablamos de esto muchas veces, no?-me dice a la vez q se sento e hizo q me sentara en sus piernas abrazándome por la cintura

-eh a yo lo siento-digo tratando de no sollozar cosa q es inútil _"soy muy sensible, no es mi culpa U_U_"-pero me es injusto que sufras a si y te sientas solo-

-no estoy solo tengo a mi hijo, a papa que me ayuda mucho con el- le doy un golpe-auch, además tengo a ti q también lo cuidas y ayudas mucho en casa y no podría estar mejor, así que cambia esa cara que te pones mas fea- repuso el muy bruto al soltarme e irse sacándome la lengua

-NISSANNNNN-

-veo que ya se arreglaron- comento risueño mi padre-

-sii-le digo yo feliz de que touya se preocupe _"nah no me puedo enojar con ese payaso, se q aunque haga esas cosas me quiere"_

-hija tú hermano se va-

-si?

-jaja no ibas tarde-

-eh ah es cierto, HERMANO ESPERAME, adiós papa- me despido con un beso y salgo corriendo hacia el auto de mi hermano

-ya era hora, estaba por irme-

-Nissan baka pensabas dejarme-

-vamos sube que llegamos tarde-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya al llegar a la escuela me despedí de mi Nissan, e inmediatamente corrí para no llegar tarde.

Al ingresar al salón, me dirigí a mi asiento, donde mi tire relajada al saber que llegue antes que el maestro

-buenos días saku-me saludo tommy "_ella es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia_

-buenos días tommy- me voltee-buenos días chicas ^^- salude al resto de las chicas

-buenos días-saludaron a coro

-otra vez lograste llegar a tiempo linda sakura- comento un joven muy apuesto de ojos azules por lo cual recibió un pequeño golpe de mi amiga- "_ehh no piensen mal, él es eriol el novio de mi amiga tomoyo"_

-tranquila amor sabes que no hay nadie mas hermosa que tu-

-ahhh no puedo enojarme contigo, te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

"_awww se ven adorables"_

-hola sakura-

-ah um hola shaoran-

-nooo solo le dirás un hola, no lo puedo creer, después de que estabas desesperado por que saku llegara, solo vienes y le dices un hola- se mofo el ojiazul

-eriol cállate-le riño el ambarino

-pero si ya la estabas extrañando-

-etto yo…-no sabia que decir él me estaba esperando, por qué?

(n/a en esta historia ella es igual de despistada ^^)

"_umm tal ve solo para hacerlo enojar, seguro que si. Así son ellos se pelean siempre que pueden"_

(Shaoran es un compañero de clases, primo de eriol y uno de mis mejores amigos)

-ya ya no peleen que ya llego el profesor- susurro rika

-buenos días alumnos-

-buenos días- contestamos todos

-hoy entregare los boletines con las notas del trimestre-

"nooooooo"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Sé que querrán matarme

Perdonen la demora es que no tuve tiempo de subir el capi además de que no tuve luz ¬¬

(X ende no tuve internet)

Aviso que los primero capítulos serán introductorios, antes de basarnos en el tema principal de la historia ^^

Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas a lo largo de la historia

Y no sean malos conmigo, es mi primer intento, espero mejorar a lo largo del tiempo.

Prometo actualizar mas rápido desde ahora, gomen si este capi es muy corto, los próximos serán mas largo.

Ahh y quiero hacerles una encuesta

+¿que nombre quieren que tenga el sobrino de sakura (hijo de touya)?

Aparecerá en el siguiente capi

+ ¿Quien quieren que haya sido la esposa de touya?

Mas adelante contare la historia de su relación

**Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**


	3. mi sobrino ¿el soplón?

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena o cosas importantes-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quien dio que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**Capitulo 2**

**Mi sobrino ¿el soplón?**

En la secundaria de tomoeda, en un salón varios chicos rogaban al cielo que se apiaden de ellos porque no querían que le entreguen, sus notas, entre ellos estaba yo.

SIP no quiero que touya me mate, soy muy joven para morir, le había prometido mejorara mis notas, solo así podría salir con las chicas U_U, pobre de mi.

-hiraguizawa.

Eriol se dirigió al frente y recibió su boletín de notas

-como te fue?-pregunto tommy

-excelente- sonrió

-estas bien sakura?

-noooo

-vamos de seguro no te va a ir tan mal-me susurro rika

-además vele lo positivo-

-¿así cual?- pregunto con ilusión

-¿que ahora podremos hacer salidas?

-snif es por eso, touya no me dejara ir si no mejoro mis notas- comento con vos lastimosa

-huyyy-

-tranquila todo estará bien-

Y así pasaron los alumnos, paso tommy que saco buenas notas, shaoran también excelentes como eriol, hasta que…

-kinomoto-dijo el profesor

-suerte-

-tranquila-

-respira-

Y cuando llegue al frente, abrió la libreta

"omg trágame tierra Nissan va a matarme"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El regreso a casa fue agobiante, no sé que hacer, además las chicas y los chicos quedaron en salir ir el próximo fin de semana

-que puedo hacer?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Bueno sakura aun tienes esperanzas puedes mejorar tus notas, aun queda el tercer trimestre-

-snif si pero espero que touya se benevolente conmigo-

-tranquila no te hará nada, si no tu héroe shaoran ira a defenderte de las garras de tu hermano-

-ehhhh-lo miro sin entender

-jajaja

-se lo imaginan vestido de caballero y sakura de princesa atrapada por su malvado hermano-tommy ya estaba en otro mundo imaginándose la escena para grabarla

-ca-lla-te- contesto mordaz el castaño

-vamos como si no lo fueras a hacer si fuera necesario, o me equivoco?

-no, pero…

-aja

-yo eh sakura quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-jaja el valiente cambia de conversación-

-hey no me ignores-

-y que dices?- pregunto shaoran como si no hubiera escuchado a eriol

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Shaoran´s pov-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Será que no quiere que la acompañe?, ¿que debo hacer para que se dé cuenta que me interesa'

¿Por qué es tan despistada?

Aunque esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ella

Pues si aunque no lo crean estoy perdidamente enamorado de sakura kinomoto, lo malo no se como hacer que de cuenta.

Ahhh creo q deberé pensar mis estrategias. Si eso hare

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**fin Shaoran´s pov**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-eh-

-te acompaño a tu casa-

-no, no te molestes, tomoyo me acompañara-

-Ahh, no lo siento saku no puedo quede con eriol para ir de compras, no es cierto?- se dio vuelta y le guiño un ojo a su novio-

-clarooooo-dijo este

-ah entonces te acompañare yo-dijo shaoran con felicidad

(n/a se nota que sus amigos quieren que también estén juntos ^^)

-etto,pero te seria una molestia ya que yo vivió al lado contrario de tu casa, y yo…

Pero fue interrumpida ya que el repuso rápidamente.

-si ese es el problema, no te preocupes, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola, nos seria un caballero..

-etto, pero.-

-nada, además de que QUIERO HACERLO – contesto sonriendo con una de sus sonrisas especiales que cautivan a cualquier chica (n/a ustedes me entienden)

"que me pasa porque siento esta felicidad que surge en mi pecho al saber que se preocupa por mi, no lo entiendo"

-bueno-al saber que no puedo reprocharle nada- esta bien, ¿nos vamos?-

-ok-

Así emprendimos el viaje a mi casa, el cual fue muy ameno, con el me sentía tranquila y muy feliz, aunque todavía no logro descifrar este sentimiento, espero poder hacerlo pronto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. en la residencia Kinomoto-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-hayyy ¿Dónde estará ese monstruo?- (n/a no hace falta aclarar quien lo dice no)-ya debería de haber llegado hace mas de media hora.

-tranquilo hijo, no deberías salir ya para llegar puntual-

-pero no me voy hasta que sakura llegue-

-papa ta enojado?

-ehhhh-ambos hombres voltearon

En la sala ingreso un pequeño niño de 5 años de edad vistiendo una piyama azul de ositos, con su cabello negro todo despeinado, y frotándose con su mano derecha su ojito y con la otra traía arrastrando consigo un peluche café, claros signos de haberse despertado recién.

-no claro q no mi pequeño ^^-

-pero poque gritas-

-ahhh no yo no grite-

-si dijiste monstuo como si estuvieras como el enanito gruñón-

-jajaja no Takara, tu papa solo es sobreprotector-

-papi!-

-¿si takara?

-¿Qué es sobe protetor?

-ahh eso es cuando uno cuida mucho a alguien-

-ummmmm abuelito es sobreprotetor?

-no por que confió en mis hijos-

-pero yo no confió en las amistades de sakura- comento en forma tétrica-si le llego a pasar algo voy y las….

Al papa se le cai una gota por la frente y el niño veía sorprendido a su papa nunca lo veía con esa aura asesina

-Abuelito puedo ir a ver la tele-

-si pequeño es lo mejor-

Así takara se retiro a la sale a ver la tele

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. en el parque pingüino-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora me encuentro sentada en la banca con una flor en la mano y encima sonrojada, esperando que shaoran vuelva con el helado, todavía no entiendo como fue que llegue hasta esta situación, ahh si ya recuerdo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Íbamos caminando cuando llegamos al rey pingüino, veíamos como una niña viene corriendo en nuestra dirección sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, lo que casi ocasiona que se caiga,

Pero el con unos reflejos impresionantes logra sostenerla antes de que lo haga.

La niña se levanta y le sonríe

-muchas gracias, y perdón no los vi-

-no te preocupes-le respondí con una sonrisa

-si pero ten cuidado para no lastimarte si?-le dio shaoran

-esta bien, gracias y tome- le dijo mientras la niña le entrego una flor del racimo que tenia, del cual recién me había percatado.

-gracias- contesto el

-es para su novia, es muy bonita, hacen una muy linda pareja- después de decir eso se marcho

Decir que estaba totalmente roja era poco

-toma-me dijo el entregándome la rosa-

-ehhh-

-es para ti-

-ahh gracias-

-¿quieres tomar un helado?

-ummm

-sabes ¿Qué?

-nooo ¿Qué?

-la niña tenia razón-

-ah si en ¿que?

-en que eres muy bonita, no mentira eres hermosa-me lo dio con un brillo distinto en su mirada-ven-y sin dejarme responderle me sujeto de la mano y me llevo hasta una banca-espérame aquí ahora vuelvo-luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se marcho ah por los helados.

Dejándome a mí con el rostro todo ruborizado, mis pensamientos confusos y mi corazón latiendo a mil

(N/A que bonito es el amor)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"a pero que hago, hay tomoyo como me haces falta en estos momentos, tu sabrías que hacer en estos casos o por lo menos me darías un consejo"

Miro el cielo i veo que ya esta anocheciendo

-hay no, ya es tarde, papa va a preocuparse, menos mal que touya ya de seguro se fue, si no me mataría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-después de unos minutos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shaoran regreso con los helados, me entrego el mi de frambuesa, ahí caigo en la cuenta de que yo no le había dicho el sabor que quería.

-etto como lo sabias? O_o

-ahh es tu sabor favorito, cierto?-

-sip, pero como….-pero fue interrumpida

-te conozco mejor que nadie, además de que es normal q sepa tus gustos ya que te quiero, además de que tú conoces los míos-

-claa..Claro- respondí toda azorada por su anterior declaración- gracias-le dije con una sonrisa

(El contento por haber logrado su cometido, paso una tarde única con ella, la hizo sonrojar y sonreír decidió dar por terminada la salida)

-bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos-

-ahh cierto ya se hizo tarde-

-tranquila yo te acompañare hasta la puerta de tu casa-

-pero ya es tarde para que vayas a tu casa también- comente

-no-

-pero….-

-nada de peros, por mi no te preocupes, además no seria de caballeros dejar que una joven hermosa camine solo por estas horas-

Así partimos hacia mi casa, al llegar lo invite a pasar.

-estoy en casa-grite al entrar

De la cocina salió mi padre con el pequeño Takara en brazos

-holaaaa pequeño grite y me fui a agarrarlo en brazos y le di un sonoro beso, por lo cual se rio y me abrazo

-hija nos tenias preocupado-

-eh-

-si después de varios intentos logre que touya se fuera, n quería irse hasta que llegaras-

-lo siento, yo …-

-es mi culpa señor- "eh ah shaoran me olvide de el"

-hola muchacho, gracias por traer a mi hija sana y salva a casa-

-no señor disculpe, fue por mi culpa que su hija se halla retrasado ya que le invite un helado.

-ahh esta bien, pero para la próxima avísame, si me disculpan-luego se retiro

-ehh si, lo siento-

-bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya-

-no espera, por lo menos toma algo antes de irte-

-ok,esta bien-

-por favor espera en la sala-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-en la sala.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en el sillón, y se percato de que el pequeño sobrino de sakura lo miraba

-¿Qué pasa pequeñajo?-

-no soy pequeños, tía saku dice que soy un hombrecito, lo dice haciendo pose de niño fuerte

-jajaja ya lo creo tú tía es muy linda-

-¿tu eres algo de tía saku? O_o-pegunto el niño curioso

-ahh yo bueno, yo soy…-

-ahh ya se, tu eres como eliol pa tía tomoyo-,verdad?-

-ehhh ah tú piensas que soy su novio-

-¿nobo?

-no, es novio-

-no-vio-

-sip-

-ahhh-

En ese instante llego sakura con un te y galletas

-espero que te guste-

-si las hiciste tu claro que me gustaran, gracias-

-de nada-

-tiaa saku quiero hacer noni (n/A es lo que dice mi sobrino para ir a dormir jeje)

-oh esta bien, shaoran ahora vuelvo-

Después de unos minutos sakura baja, y le comunica que el pequeño ya se durmió.

-bueno, ya es tarde y mañana debemos ir a la escuela-se levanta

-ah cierto, bueno te acompaño hasta la puerta-

Ya en la puerta ambos castaños se despiden

-hasta mañana sakura, la pase muy bien- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-hasta hasta mana mañana shaoran- respondí entre tartamudeos por lo sonrojada que estaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Ambos castaños pensaron a la vez-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"fue un día grandioso, las pase muy bien con el/ella.

Ojala la tarde no hubiera pasado tan rápido.

Bueno mañana será otro día y lo/a volveré a ver.

Tengo la sensación de que soñare con esa persona"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Al día siguiente en la mañana-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Umm hoy en la mañana papa debió ir a la universidad ya que al parecer le informaron sobre una nueva excavación y tenia que ir a ultimar detalles.

Touya me estaba dando un buen sermón por llegar tarde, hasta que se escucho el llanto de mi sobrinito por despertar solo.

Y aquí estoy preparando el desayuno para el hombrecito de la casa.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAA- se me cae la bandeja al piso por el grito de mi hermano y no me dio buena espina-y peor cuando lo vio bajar con takara dejarlo en el piso y venir hacia mí con furia en los ojos

-¿Qué que pasa nissan?-pregunto temerosa

-¿Quién diablos es el mocoso que es tu novio?-pregunta jalándose los cabellos en la desesperación (n/a porque los hermanos son así, aunque verlo en touya es gracioso)

-ehhhhhhhhhh-

-no te hagas la tonta, el mocoso que vino contigo a casa, y encima es tu novio, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-pero yo no….-

-y encima papa te cubre, eso es inaudito, tuvo que decírmelo mi propio hijo-

"wtf takara se lo dijo, pero ¿Cómo? O_o.

Ese pequeño le conto todo ¬¬,pero que le habrá dicho"

Miro en busca de mi delator y lo acuso incriminatoria mente

El solo sonríe y pregunta con inocencia

-tía saku ¿hoy viene otra vez tu nobo?

-MONSTRUOOOOO tienes muchas cosas que aclarar- me grita mi hermano

"este día será muuuuyyy largo.

**Quien diría que mi sobrino seria ¿el soplón?"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Bueno que les pareció el capi jeje

¿Qué pasara con sakura en el próximo capi jojojo?

¿Touya es muy celoso? Pero así lo queremos muchas .no?

Muchas gracias a las chicas que están siguiendo la historia, me alegra que les guste

Quiero agradecer sobre todo a **sakura Aldana, maru-chan1296,aki kazami** por su apoyo y contestar a la mini encuesta y **sake´s evil** por sus sugerencias

Espero mejorar ^^

**Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**


	4. los celos de un hermano

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena o cosas importantes-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quien dio que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**Los celos de un hermano**

-¿y qué esperas monstruo para empezar a hablar?-

-no sé de qué estás hablando?- conteste con simplicidad

-ahh no, entonces como DEMONIOS es que tienes un novio y para colmo papa lo sabe, pero claro que el IDIOTA de mi hermano no tiene porque saberlo. ¿Verdad?-

-pero de que diablos te enojas si YO NO TENGO NOVIO- le grite ya furiosa de su actitud

-ahhh no y entonces quien ese maldito que te acompaño y encima entro a casa, eh. Ah de ser uno que se quiere aprovechar de ti, seguro uno de esos idiotas que se creen playboys (N/A: ah no touya yo te quiero, pero no voy a permitir que trates de esa forma a nuestro amado shaoran, o no chicas?)

-ya basta, no hables así de él, él es mi amigo y además no lo conoces para hablar así de el-

-no hace falta porque sé que es como todos los demás-

-huy la verdad no te aguanto, te crees con el derecho de alejarme de todos, pero y también me quiero divertir-

-es porque te quiero que te alejo de ellos-

-¿y crees que me hace bien?, touya no soy de cristal, puedo aprender de mis errores-

-POR UN DEMONIO ENTIENDE QUE NO QUIERO QUE LOS COMETAS.

-BUAHHHHH BUAHHHHHHHH

Se escucho el llanto de Takara

-ves lo que has hecho, lo has asustado- lo reprendo a mi hermano al levantar al pequeño en brazos

-yo lo siento- susurro apenado-ven pequeño, le extendió los brazos pero lo único que hizo mi sobrino fue aferrarse a mi cuello

-no papi ta nojado, me da medo-

-no pequeño, ven-le suplico mi hermano, en sus ojos pude ver tristeza y ahí lo comprendí _"él no quiere volver a quedarse solo, no quiere perder a nadie mas"_

-ya pequeño, no pasa nada si ve con papa-

-solo si no pelean mas-comento con sus ojitos cubiertos de lagrimas

-lo prometo- le dije

El pequeño volvió a sonreír, se lo pase a touya, cuando me dirigí a preparar el desayuno de takara nuevamente (N/A: el anterior se le callo con el grito de touya cuando bajo) me di cuenta de la hora

-ohh no se me hizo tarde-

En ese momento suena el timbre

-yo voy-contesta touya-termina de alistarte

-ok,gracias-le conteste

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pov´s touya-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Deje a mi pequeño en el piso y fui a abrir la puerta cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un mocoso que por el uniforme supongo va al mismo colegio que sakura.

-si?-le pregunto

-ettooo "oh dios todos hacen los mismos gestos que sakura" se encuentra sakura-

-¿para qué?- pregunto desafiante

En eso mi pequeño sale a la puerta, le sonríe cosa que me extraña y le dijo algo que me dejo en SHOCK

-hola nobo de tia sakura-

"wtf este mocoso es el que quiere alejarme de mi hermanita"

"pero no hare nada si no sakura se dará cuenta, tengo que pensar las cosas tranquilo"

-eh hola pequeño takara, como estas?- el muy maldito se acuclillo y le revolvió los cabellos, esos solo lo hago yo, quien se cree

-biennnn, feliz de hallas vuelto, nobo de saku-

(N/A maru-chan dice que se llevan bien, creo que tiene razón, o no?)

-jeje a mi también me alegra verte, pero recuerda que no somos novios, todavía jeje

"maldito mocoso jamás dejare que sea novio de mi hermana, es más sakura jamás tendrá novio, no si yo puedo evitarlo y es lo que hare, muajajjaja" pensó con una mirada terrorífica

En un gesto posesivo levante a mi hijo en brazos

-no se qué es lo que quieres con sakura, pero ya puedes irte- me miro estupefacto, así es NADIE le quita a touya kinomoto su familia, primero muerto

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin Pov´s touya-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**no entiendo a que esa agresividad-escuche que shaoran le dijo a mi hermano, porque esa era su voz

"pero que hace shaoran en mi casa a esta hora"

-hermano ¿Qué paso?-

-sube arriba ahora-

-buenos días sakura-me saludo shaoran

-buenos días shaoran, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte ignorando a mi hermano

-pase por ti para ir a la escuela juntos-

-a bueno, si me esperas, voy por la mochila y listo-

-ok, te espero, no hay problema-

-ok-

-no, nada de ok, ni de que se van juntos, me entendieron-

-Nissan no te pongas así- le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurre-no seas celoso, es solo mi amigo, nos vemos

Así me fui con shaoran rumbo al colegio

En el mismo momento seis personas tuvieron pensamientos distintos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pov´s tomoyo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero que te haya ido bien lee, sé que eres el indicado para saku-chan

Awww ojala hubiera estado ahí para filmarlos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pov´s eriol -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ummm jajaja seguro que ya conociste al hermano de la pequeña sakura, jajaja deberás planear bien tus estrategias querido primo.

La guerra está por comenzar, quien ganara el corazón de sakura su hermano o tú.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pov´s takara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El nobo de tia saku es divertido, me gusta, espero que hoy vuelva .

Aunque a papa no le cayó bien, pero a abuelito si

Jeje mejor sigo jugando

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pov´s sakura -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ummm mi hermano es un celoso sin remedio, espero que no se halla enojado por salir así es que no quería que se pusieran a pelear.

Además de que tengo la sensación de que mi hermano planea algo, nah mejor no le doy importancia, no ha de ser nada grave.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pov´s shaoran -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keh aceptó el reto kinomoto, ya verás que mis intenciones son buenas para con tu hermana y que muy pronto será mi novia, no puedo esperar para ver tu cara, (N/a: shao no te pases, es normal que un hermano sea así) además de que el pequeño me quiere y su padre también, solo

Touya kinomoto la guerra ha comenzado

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pov´s touya-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"bueno en eso tiene razón aún son amigos, pero se nota que ese mocoso quiere algo con mi hermana, por suerte sakura es despistada eso me dará algo de tiempo, aunque ya tengo un plan"

-y ya se quién me ayudara jejeje- lo dijo mirando como el pequeño takara jugaba distraídamente en el suelo con sus peluches- jojojo te metiste con el hermano equivocado MO-CO-SO

La guerra ya empezó, y yo no voy a perder, no volveré a perder a nadie, y menos frente a alguien como el

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Touya y shaoran ya se conocen

Ohh la guerra recién empieza, se pondrá interesante

¿Qué es lo que planea touya?

**Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**Los reviews los contesto por mensaje privado ^^**


	5. preludio de una tormenta

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**Preludio de una tormenta**

"estoy muerta, no doy más"

Ah ¿por qué estamos cansados? Es que después de la discusión con mi hermano, con shaoran al salir al colegio nos dimos cuenta de la hora y que no íbamos tarde, sino tardísimo.

Así que de improvisto me tomo de la mano y empezamos a correr.

Al llegar al colegio fuimos abordados por tomoyo y eriol.

"nah soy yo o no están mirando con carita de felicidad porque será"

Primero los saludamos, ambos nos miraban expectantes a que dijéramos algo más, por lo cual al no recibir nada más de nosotros, fuimos arrastrados literalmente por cada uno de nuestros amigos a diferentes lugares.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Con tomoyo y sakura-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-hayyy sakurita que bien escondido lo tenía eh-me comento dándome un golpe con el codo

-no sé de qué hablas- comente con simpleza a lo cual ella se cayó al estilo anime

-hay sakura eres o te haces, como es eso de que lee y tu han llegado juntos, ah ah ah. Y yo que soy tu mejor amiga cuando pensabas decirme eh, esto hay que celebrarlo.

Ya se podemos hacer una cita de parejas-

-ehh tommy creo que estas entendiendo mal-

-ah no nada pero ni pienses sakura kinomoto que te perdonare el haberme ocultado de tu relación con lee-

-¿QUUEEEEEE?, como se te ocurre, nada que ver- le dije con la cara muy azorada

-hay saku vamos, si tu…-

Pero ambas fuimos interrumpidas al llegar…..

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. con eriol y shaoran-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-y ¿Qué tal la competencia?-

-¿lo sabias verdad?-inquirió el castaño

-obvio-dijo el ojiazul

-y porque demonios no me avisaste de kinomoto-

-nah nah, no lo creí importante-

-bah-

-¿Qué ya te rendiste?-

-jamás, solo que ese sujeto es muy celoso-

-ah sí lo sé-

-y como lo sabes. Espera un minuto, antes de que yo llegara a Japón INTENTASTE ALGO CON SAKURA- lo mire amenazadoramente

-no, como crees, solo que yo acompañaba a tomoyo a la casa de sakura y pues pasaba, así conocí a su hermano, al comienzo casi me mata-se le caí una gotita al recordar- pero luego de que vio que solo tenía interés en tomoyo me dejo en paz, no sin antes advertirme de que si trataba algo con sakura el mismo me mataría jeje- lo finalizo rascándose la nuca

-oh, gracias por avisarme-le comente sarcástico

-bueno, bueno, lo positivo es que ya declaraste la guerra y al hacerlo vas un paso adelante. ¿no es así?- lo comento con brillo malicioso

-como me conoces primo- le dijo shaoran con la misma mirada

-bien a planear la estrategia para la primera batalla

-oh no ya tengo la primera táctica aplicada-

-ahhh si ¿Cómo?- pregunto con interés, pero sin mostrar su asombro

-en estos momentos debe de estarse ejecutando-lo dijo al mirar su reloj-vamos

-ummm ok-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando estábamos hablando con tomoyo se nos acercó chiharu, y nos dijo que tenía que decirnos algo importante pero debía de decirnos a los 4 juntos.

Así que estabamos por ir a buscar a los chicos, pero justo ellos venían hacia nosotras.

**Pensamiento de sakura: **"curioso es como si ellos supieran que los íbamos a buscar"

**Pensamiento de shaoran: "**fase una comenzando jeje"

**Pensamiento de chiharu: **"bueno me ahorra el tener que buscarlos, pero que razón tendrá lee para haberme pedido este favor"

Mientras se acercaban tomoyo trataba de sacarle información a eriol con la mirada, a lo cual el solo responde con una sonrisa y se encoje de hombros

**pensamiento de tomoyo: **"¿qué planeas lee?"

**pensamiento de eriol:" **más te vale primito que sea algo bueno."

-bueno chicos lo que quería hablar con ustedes es que mi tía abrió una cafetería a un par de cuadras de aquí y necesita personal de medio tiempo, y como sé que ustedes estaban buscando trabajo le comente a mi tía dijo que quería verlos y de ahí si quieren arreglar los horarios- dijo chiharu

"omg no lo puedo creer por fin podre ahorrar mi propio dinero y demostrarle a Nissan que puede ser independiente"

-por mí no hay problema-comento shaoran

-por nosotros tampoco-dijeron eriol y tommy

-y por mi menos-

-bien, nos vemos en la salida, hasta luego- así se despidió mi amiga la cual me trajo una noticia muy buena

-eh chicos ya debemos ingresar a los salones- nos gritó un profesor

-ya vamos-dijimos todos y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón

Creo que a pesar de la mala forma del comenzar el día esta noticia lo mejoro completamente. Por ello pensare en positivo ya que

"_**hoy puede ser un gran día"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al terminar las clases, llame a casa y me contesto mi papa le avise de lo que nos comentó mi amiga y se puso feliz por mí y que no me preocupe por la hora y me deseo suerte. Además de que comento de que en la cena nos daría una noticia a mí y a touya.

Chiharu nos guio y el lugar nos resultó encantador, era una cafetería de colores pasteles y la dueña era una persona muy alegre, muy parecida a chiharu.

Alrededor de dos horas la mujer nos explicó todas las reglas, sobre nuestros uniformes y los horarios de trabajo. Y nos dijo que empezaríamos desde mañana mismo.

Estamos súper contentos que fuimos a tomar un helado para celebrar y al hacerlo no puede evitar recordar el día anterior con shaoran, por lo cual lo mire de reojo en el mismo instante en el que el volteo y me sonrió. Totalmente sonrojada enfoque mi vista hacia otro lugar y vi las flores. "hay no que me pasa porque todas las cosas me hacen pensar en él, y como se me ocurre observarlo, para colmo me vio que vergüenza"

Tan pérdida estaba que no note que mis amigos se habían ido, mientras que shaoran intentaba llamar mi atención

-hey estas bien sak?

-ehh ehh si-

-bien, te decía que los chicos ya se fueron, y que te acompañare a tu casa, y antes de que digas algo no es ninguna molestia y no acepto ninguna objeción-

-está bien- dije con resignación

- o es que ¿acaso es una molestia estar conmigo?- me pregunto tratando de sonar indignado

(n/A: sakura estás loca si no quieres pasar tiempo con él, lo que daría yo por hacerlo ^_^)

-no claro que no, no es eso- le dije rápidamente

-a entonces está bien, nos vamos?- lo dijo ofreciéndome el brazo para que lo tome como un caballero.

-emmm etto está bien-acepte tomándolo del brazo

En el camino fuimos charlando alegremente de vez en cuando me decía algún halago y lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarme, por lo que se reía y me decía que era tierna al hacerlo.

"urgentemente debo hablar con tomoyo sobre esta sensación que tengo al estar con él, porque no sé cómo describir este sentimiento de felicidad"

-al llegar a la entrada cuando nos estabas acercando yo iba mirando los arboles de cerezo y siento que shaoran se detiene levanto la vista y a quien me encuentro, ni más ni menos que a mi hermano, quien nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa y con una cara de pocos amigos.

"omg y ahora qué hago Nissan no se ve feliz, y además wtf shaoran ¿Por qué me abrazas?"

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Que pasara touya vi a nuestro querido shaoran "con las manos en la masa jeje"

Al parecer sakura ya consiguió un empleo

La noticia del padre ya se la imaginaran jeje (perdón si soy muy predecible U_U)

Chicas alguna idea para el nombre de la cafetería.

**Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**Sobre todo a las chicas que me apoyan y me animan a continuar.**

**Atte. Eve**


	6. recordandote, pov s touya

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**Recordándote-pov´s touya**

En la media mañana touya se encontraba jugando con su hijo en la sala, había aprovechado que tenia el día libre para estar con su hijo.

"A pesar de que ese maldito mocoso me arruino la mañana, no quiere decir que por su culpa desperdiciare mi día"

-pa…pa…..pa….pa- el pequeño takara se encontraba de pie zarandeando el pantalón de su padre para llamarle la atención- papi... papito...

-ah, lo siento, si dime cariño-lo dijo al arrodillarse sentirse un poco torpe al a verse distraído-¿Qué sucede campeón, quieres ver la tele, o quieres comer algo?, o quieres jugar?

-dibujo-comento con inocencia a la vez que trato de zafarse de los brazos de su padre, quien al verlo solo lo bajo y dejo en el piso, takara se dirigió a la mesita de la sala y tomo una fotografía, fue hacia su padre- dibujo lindo-

Sin embargo touya al ver la foto solo sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y sus ojos se empañaban, y como no hacerlo si esa foto no era otra, ni mas ni menos que una fotografía de su esposa junto a él, en la cual ya se le notaba el embarazo y ambos se veían muy felices.

-¿de de don de sacas te es ta foto?- le costaba hablar, su voz se había apagado y por el tono de voz sabia que no tardaría mucho en soltar un sollozo, definitivamente no le hacia bien recordar la ausencia de la mujer que una vez estuvo a su lado y dejo este mundo al darle el mejor regalo, la vida fue tan injusta que le arrebato una de las cosas mas preciadas que tenia.

-tía saku me la dio, po que yo le pegunte po mi mami, y me dijo q eta con abuelita allá arriba en el cielo, que tiene alitas y que es muy hermosa, poque dice que ella es el angelito mas lindo y yo creo que es verdad- a touya le costaba articular frase, no podía creer como su hijo ya se extrañaba de la ausencia de su madre, ya se le hacia raro que no preguntara por ella, y al parecer sakura fue quien afronto esa parte de la curiosidad del pequeño. Pero lo que logro que lagrimas traviesas salieran de sus ojos es como su hijo hablaba con tal energía y amor de su madre a pesar de no haberla conocido.

El pequeño al ver como su padre lloraba y se derrumbaba en el piso apoyando su espalda en el sofá, e dirige preocupado a él y lo abraza, touya levanta la mirada y ve a su hijo con su pequeño rostro el claro signo de la preocupación y como sus ojos perdían un poco el brillo

"mi pequeño tienes los mismo ojos que tu madre y de la misma manera , en ellos se ve reflejado tus emociones, ¿Por qué tenia q ser así, no podíamos formar una familia los 3? Como te extraño, ¿Por qué me dejaste?"

-papi no llores, llorar no hace bien, a mami no le gustara, poque si lloras ella tara tiste y yo también. Ya no llores mas si?, ya veras que todo estará bien-el pequeño lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego en sus ojos.

Touya no abrió muy grande los ojos, como platos "este gesto es el mismo que hacia ella conmigo, pero como?"

-¿co com como?- su llanto no permitía que las palabras salieran y ni siquiera podía formulara frases coherentes

-tía saku me enseño, dice que eso ayuda al corazón de una persona, también me dijo que eso se lo enseño un angelito muy bueno para que ayude a los que están tistes. ¿Todavía estas tiste papi?

-no ya no mi cielo, te amo, te amo, te amo-repetía muchas veces al abrazarlo y apretarlo contra si

-¿entonces poque lloras?- cuestiono el pequeño dudoso

-lloro de felicidad, porque soy muy feliz contigo, por que te amo, por estar con tu tía saku, y con el abuelito, porque ustedes son mi fortaleza y la razón de mi vida. Aunque te pido un favor

-¿Cuál?

-no se lo digas a tu tía, si no se burlara de mi y no queremos eso, no?-

A lo cual takara solo negó rápidamente con su cabecita

"En realidad no quiero que se preocupe, veo que ella se ha sido quien se ha encargado de que no te falte una figura materna, quien siempre trata d alegrar la casa, y hasta intenta hacerme rabiar para que no sienta su ausencia, sakura es como mi madre, y como tu kaho, ella es el pilar de esta familia"

Touya se mantuvo durante toda la mañana con su hijo mostrándole fotos de su mama, fotos de pareja en la escuela, en familia, estuvo toda la mañana sentimental pero tratando de no derrumbarse delante de su hijo, lo hizo jugar lo alimento se recostaron ambos en el sofá y se quedaron dormidos, hasta que escucho la puerta y se levanto encontrándose con la mirada dulce de su padre.

-se quedaron dormidos- agrego con diversión en sus ojos-es un pequeño muy energético, a tu hermana la vuelve loca, pero ella sabe como entretenerlo, se ha vuelto una experta en mantener feliz al pequeño diablillo, aunque solo se por un par de horas.

-si me di cuenta que sakura es quien se ah hecho cargo de responsabilidades de las que debí asumir yo-a la vez que dirigía su mirada a las fotos en la mesa-

-así que ya lo sabes-

-si, sakura no quería que te preocuparas por esa parte, y ella fue quien le empezó a hablar de su mama cuando el empezó a hablar y a preguntar por ella, cuando ella le comenzó a explicar, me sorprendió mucho que el pequeño lo entendiera, y no se pusiera mal, si no que sonreía y se ponía feliz cuando le contaba sobre ella y quería saber mas, aunque al principio eso le hacia mal a ella-

-lo se, kaho ocupo un lugar muy importante en el corazón de sakura, ella fue quien la acompaño en el principio de su adolescencia, era como una madre y así para kaho sakura era como si hija, desde ese entonces siempre andaban juntas, fue la razón por la que quisimos tener un hijo-

-cierto, por esa razón sakura sufrió mucho con su perdida, pero entendía que el mas sufrido eras tu, por ello, ella decidió ser fuerte y mostrarte que podía estar bien, y que seguiría siendo alegre, se lo prometió a ella y también a ti-

-es por eso que ella decidió explicarle sobre eso a mi hijo-

-si, aunque todavía recuerdo las primeras noches en que ella venia luego de contarle una historia al pequeño, que además eran relatos de tu historia con kaho-

-eh?

-si al pequeño le gustaba escuchar vuestra historia, y ella se las relataba. Porque crees que él siempre quiere que su tía lo acueste?

-era por eso, que tonto soy-

-al terminar venia a mi cuarto y lloraba, y me decía que la extrañaba, y que era muy injusto que se lleve a alas personas que mas quiere, y siempre antes de irse me pedía que nunca me valla, y que no quería perdernos ni a ti, ni a mi ,ni a takara. Pero me hizo prometer que nunca te digiera esto…

-porque me haría mal, el monstruo siempre piensa en mí-

-bueno creo que es hora de llevarlo a su cuarto para que duerma su siesta mas cómodo-al ver el intento de su hijo por llevarlo, lo detuvo-déjalo lo llevare yo

Fujitaka levanto en brazos a su nieto y lo llevo a su habitación, donde lo deposito y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-duerme pequeño, sueña bien, veo que hoy pusiste a tu padre muy sentimental- suspiro-iré a preparar las cosas para la cena-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mientras tanto con touya-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al ver a mi padre subir las escaleras con mi pequeño, me sentí feliz de poder contar con una familia maravillosa.

Lentamente su puso a ordenar las fotografías, viéndolas detenidamente y no pudiendo vitar el recordar.

La primera era una foto en la cual esta ella con el uniforme azul del colegio, sonrió al recordar como la conoció

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se encontraba corriendo a su clase, no es que siempre llegara tarde, solo que hoy su padre había salido por una llamada de emergencia y tuve que ir el e dejar a su pequeña hermana a su escuela, por lo cual demoro en llegar a la suya.

Al ir corriendo no se dio cuenta y se llevo a alguien por delante al doblar por un pasillo

-lo siento, se encuentra bien?-levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada mas hermosa que halla visto se quedo mirándola embobado, ya que para él era el rostro mas hermoso que hubiese visto antes

Ella no se encontraba de una manera muy diferente. Tan solo iba a su salón ya que era su primer día de clases, pero nunca pensó ser atropellada por alguien, y cuando estaba por mandar al diablo a esa topa con una mirada muy encantadora y el rostro más sexi que haya visto.

-ehh si, estoy bien-"que hermosa es y su sonrojo solo la hace ver mas adorable"-emm puedes levantarte, me cuesta respirar-

-ahhh, si eh lo siento, pero que idiota soy-se levanto rápidamente y ayudo a la joven a levantarse, luego se disculpo repetidas veces, cosa que causo una pequeña risa en la joven-de verdad lo siento-

-no hay problema, eres muy guapo-

-ahh gracias, tu también-

-ups eh lo pensé en voz alta, jejeje- reía nerviosa la pelirroja

-eres nueva?

-eh si, empecé hoy, pero no encuentro mi salón-

-te ayudo, dime que salón y te acompaño-

-sip-le mostro una hoja donde tenia los datos del salón y las materias

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-que manera de conocernos, muy similar a la de mis padres, jeje lo irónico de la vida no, las conocimos de una forma similar y las perdimos de una manera similar también, pero que alegría saber que estábamos en la misma clase, aunque por tu culpa empecé a sentir odio hacia mis compañeros al mirarte de una manera pervertida-

-aunque agradezco mucho al profesor el haberte puesto como mi compañera de banco. Fue hermoso como nos hicimos mejores amigos, como te lleve a casa, cuando conociste a sakura sentiste un cariño muy grande por ella, congeniaste con mi padre, luego de eso me anime a pedirte que salieras conmigo, aceptaste gustosa, después de salir un tiempo nos hicimos novios.

Mi familia se puso muy feliz, comenzaste a venir continuamente a casa, nos ayudaste con sakura, cuando entro en la etapa de la adolescencia, fuiste como una segunda madre para ella, siempre alegre, me apoyaste y consolaste cuando llegaba el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, siempre me abrazabas y repartías besos en mi rostro, tal como lo hizo nuestro pequeño hoy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-papi no llores, llorar no hace bien, a mami no le gustara, poque si lloras ella tara tiste y yo también. Ya no llores mas si?, ya veras que todo estará bien-el pequeño lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego en sus ojos.**

Se parece tanto a ti, aunque esta tomando por costumbre manipularme tal como lo hace sakura, si antes eran tu con sakura las que me sacaban de quicio, ahora serán sakura y el. Pero daría todo porque fueran los tres juntos quienes quisieran volverme loco. Lo daría todo.

Derramo lagrimas al seguir cambiando las fotos, encontró una del día de su graduación, el día en que confirmaron su amor entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nos habíamos escapado de la fiesta de egresados, y habíamos ido a la casa de ella, ya que vivía en un departamento

-estas hermosa-

-y tú muy guapo-

-sabes que no te presionare, lo haremos cuando estemos seguros-

-yo estoy, segura. Te amo-

-y yo a ti mi kaho-

Nos besamos con amor y con pasión, nos dirigimos a su habitación donde nos recostamos y nos hicimos uno, entre caricias y palabras de amor que nos susurrábamos. Despertando abrazados al día siguiente recordando nuestra promesa

"_**jamás me separare de ti, te amo"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-lo siento tanto, no pude cuidarte y o cumplí mi promesa de que nadie nos separaría, te fuiste y me dejaste solo-negó rápidamente la cabeza-no no lo hiciste-camino hasta la habitación de su pequeño-me dejaste el mejor regalo que pudiera tener, nuestro pequeño-acaricio la cabecita de takara quien se encontrada abrazando a su osito de peluche, lo arropo mas

Se sentó en la cama de su hijo y comenzó un retroceso desde el momento que se entero de que iba ser padre, como la acompaño durante el embarazo, los problemas que se presentaron, la decisión de su mujer al querer continuar con el embarazo, el parto y las complicaciones, el llanto de su pequeño, el ruido de las maquinas que indicaban que la vida de su amada disminuía, las palaras de ella, la promesa que le hizo, el ultimo beso que compartió con ella y como al escuchar el ruido largo y continuo que indicaba que ella se había ido. Después todo negro, algo de su corazón de fue junto a ella, como derramo lagrimas.

Pero mi familia estuvo ahí, apoyándome. Fue horrible ver a sakura llorando nuevamente, mi padre solo me abrazo y dejo que me desahogara, aunque cuando las enfermeras me llevaron a ver a mi hijo, al principio me negué ya que estaba desgarrado por dentro, pero me lo trajeron de todas formas y al verlo, al sostenerlo, me sentí feliz, y me di cuenta de que tenia que protegerlo, que ese bebe era nuestro, una parte tuya y mia,un fruto de nuestro amor.

Trate te hacerme fuerte para que ellos no notaran mi sufrimiento, pero me conocen bien, pero no mas. Ya no puedo cambiar el hecho de que no este a mi lado, pero puedo luchar ser feliz con mi familia.

Esta hecho entonces, me di cuenta de que debo hacer como mi padre, ser feliz y recordarte con alegría, aprovechar cada momento con ellos, y por nada del mundo dejar que sakura se aparte de nuestro lado, jamás dejare que nadie se la lleve.

Hoy me hago la promesa de que:

PRIMERO MUERTO a dejar que nuestra sakura no este mas con nosotros.

Así que si ese maldito mocoso cree que la apartara de nuestro lado, esta muy equivocado. Aprenderá por las buenas o las malas que con touya kinomoto no se juega, y además que nadie le quita algo que le pertenece.

Y de eso serán testigos tu mama y kaho. Ya verán que si.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mas tarde después de descansar con su hijo bajo, y se encontró con su padre en la cocina, pero al no ver a su hermana pregunto por ella

-¿y sakura?-

-ella no ha llegado, llamo y dijo que tenia que hacer algo, y antes de que digas algo- lo vio intentando interrumpirlo-me explico, le di permiso y vendrá para la cena, ella nos dará una noticia, al igual que yo lo hare-

-no me gusta que ande en la calle a esta hora, y además que noticia nos darás?

-solo lo diré en la cena-

-no me gustan las sorpresas-

-ni modo esperaras-

Refunfuñando como un niño al que no le quieren decir lo que quiere saber, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a charlar con su padre, pero se inquietaba al ver pasar la hora y que su hermanita no llegara todavía.

-mejor iré a esperar a sakura en la puerta, ya se ah tardado demasiado-

-esta bien hijo-al observar como su hijo salió, no disimulo su sonrisa-jaja pero que hijo mas celoso tenemos mi querida nadeshiko-sonrio a la foto de su esposa en la mesa

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Touya salió rápidamente, ya que no quería ver la sonrisa burlona que de seguro tenia su padre.

Estuvo esperando unos minutos hasta que logro divisar dos figuras que venían caminando y agarrados del brazo. Seguro una parea de enamorados pensó. Pero al acercarse mas lo que vio no le gusto nada

"maldición esa es sakura? O_O ahh no yo lo mato, ese maldito se atreve todavía a traerla a casa y encima a tomarla del brazo como si fuera algo suyo"

La cara de él era un poema, se veía claramente lo furioso que estaba y se puso peor al ver que shaoran pasaba el brazo por la cintura de sakura y la atraía más hacia él. Demostrando que estaba con el.

"ese desgraciado esta bien muerto, ni su madre lo reconocerá después de los golpes que la daré"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Que le pareció el capi?

Jeje l s deje con ganas de que saber que pasara entre touya y shaoran ;)

Pero les debía la historia de touya y hela aquí, me emocione al hacerla U_U

Espero que les halla gustado el capi, que además es el mas largo wiiiii (la verdad es que son 2 capis, pero como no pude subirlo en la semana, los subí juntos ahora pero en un solo capi, así queda mejor)

Estoy muy contenta, me alegra que les guste la historia chic s ustedes me dan ánimos a continuar.

Y gracias a **yiriu69** que se ah unido a los seguidores de este fic, me alegra saber que a un chico le interesa la historia (hasta ahora siempre han sido chicas ^^), y por eso me puse muy contenta.

Sobretodo un beso enorme a las chicas que capitulo a capitulo me hacen el aguante y me dejan sus maravillosos reviews:

**Sakura Aldana**

**Maru-chan1296**

**Sofía trinidad**

**Aki kazami**

Además les agradezco a las chicas que me han dejado sus criticas constructivas sobre lo que debo mejorar, las tengo en cuenta y espero que sigan leyendo el fic y decirme si voy por buen camino, estoy tratando de mejorar U_U, me alegra que les haya interesado y que se tomen las molestias de decirme los puntos a mejorar (es lindo que una persona que ya sabe del tema te aconseje, eso quiere decir que esa persona ve algún potencial que se puede mejorar)

**Mil disculpas por los errores de ortografía ^^**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**Atte. Eve**


	7. elige sakura

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**Elige sakura**

**En el anterior capitulo**

**Estuvo esperando unos minutos hasta que logro divisar dos figuras que venían caminando y agarrados del brazo. Seguro una parea de enamorados pensó. Pero al acercarse mas lo que vio no le gusto nada**

"**maldición esa es sakura? O_O ahh no yo lo mato, ese maldito se atreve todavía a traerla a casa y encima a tomarla del brazo como si fuera algo suyo"**

**La cara de él era un poema, se veía claramente lo furioso que estaba y se puso peor al ver que shaoran pasaba el brazo por la cintura de sakura y la atraía más hacia él. Demostrando que estaba con el.**

"**ese desgraciado esta bien muerto, ni su madre lo reconocerá después de los golpes que la daré"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era de noche y nuestra querida pareja de castaños se acercaba a su destino, ella e encontrada distraída observando los arboles de cerezo, mientras que el sonrió al ver en la puerta de la casa de ella, a nadie, que ni mas ni menos que el hermanito de su querida sakura. Por lo cual ni lento ni perezoso reforzó su agarre sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola mas a él, causando sorpresa y tensión en la castaña, haciendo que a su vez ella dirija su vista hacia su hermano.

-hermano, hola- comento nerviosa, sintiéndose un poco intimidada ante la mirada que le dirigía su hermano, y también al no poder deshacer el "abrazo "en que la tenia shaoran

-buenas noches kinomoto-lo saludo shaoran con una sonrisa retadora (N/a: hay shao tu solito cavas tu tumba ¬¬)

-mo-co-so suelta a mí hermana-

-¿Por qué?, no estoy haciendo nada indebido-

-hazlo a-ho-ra-

-no lo hare-

me asuste al ver que touya se abalanzo hacia nosotros, seguro en un intento de separar a shaoran de mi, pero calculo mal por lo que casi cae sobre mi, pero por suerte no paso ya que me vi aprisionada en los brazos de shaoran, el cual supongo me abra corrido.

-¿estas bien?-

-si-intente soltarme pero lo único que lograba es que ejerciera mas presión sobre su ¿abrazo?

-quien demonios te crees para abrazar a sakura de esa forma-

-yo soy…-"esperen un segundo, aun no soy nada de ella, ummm y ahora ¿Qué le digo?"

Ambos hermanos esperaban la respuesta del ambarino, pero al ver que tardaba el mayor aprovecho su desconcierto y logro deshacer la unión entre ambos jóvenes. Causando así la atención de shaoran, quien en un intento de volver a sujetar a la ojiverde casi tropieza.

-oye qué demonios te pasa?- cuestiono con una mirada retadora

-a mi nada, solo trato de alejar a mi hermana de alguien como tu, porque nadie me arrebatara a mi hermanita- mientras lo dice abraza MUY sobreprotectoramente a su hermana

-ja alguien como yo ¿y cómo soy? Tanto que hablas-

-touya yo..- intentaba interrumpir sakura la pelea verbal que se llevaba a cabo

-tu no hables sakura y metete para la casa-le ordeno el mayor con la voz furiosa

-pero es que el no…-

-vamos contesta, ¿cómo soy?, o es que acaso eres un cobarde que solo hablas porque tiene boca-

Touya cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse para no matarlo en ese mismo instante, ya que no quería que sakura presenciara eso y menos llamar la atención de su padre. Pero cada vez le costaba menos. Además de que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a ejercer demasiada fuerza en los brazos de sakura. Pero todos tenemos un límite y él lo encontró cuando shaoran le dijo

-ya veo, eres como un animal, ¿sabes cuál?- agrego burlón

-touya, me estas lastimando-susurro con temor sakura quien seguí presa en los brazos de su hermano, observando como el rostro de touya se tensaba cada vez más haciendo resaltar una vena en el cuello. Pero lo único que podía escuchar provenir de su hermano era una especie de gruñido.

-la frase dice, perro que ladra no muerde, y sabes que es muy acertado, solo eres un perrito faldero que teme perder a su hermana por alguien como yo- touya abrió los ojos y en ellos se podía ver claramente la furia y que si sus ojos tuvieran veneno, el ya estaría sepultado bajo 7 metros bajo tierra- wow por tu cara creo que acerté. ¿Verdad?

En ese instante touya libero a sakura la cual casi cae del susto, ya que jamás vio en su hermano esa mirada, y estaba segura que correría sangre. Por lo que comenzó a preocuparse por el destino de su amigo, al ver como touya se dirigió hacia shaoran y le provino un golpe, el cual el castaño no pudo evitar, ya que estaba distraído pero inmediatamente se puso en posición de defensa.

-ahora si estás bien muerto mocoso- mascullo touya

-ja ¡pelearemos?-pregunto dudoso pero al ver la mirada seria que le dio el mayo, lo entendió, esta sería la primera batalla- bien pero ten pos seguro que te venceré-

-ja eso está por verse-

Así empezaron con una serie de golpes, patadas con insultos.

Sakura preocupada no sabía que hacer

"hay no ¿Qué hago? Van a matarse, no sé a quién ayudar"

Intento gritarles que se separaran pero al parecer la ignoraban, les comenzó a tirar piedritas del jardín y nada.

Ellos solo seguían matándose uno al otro, ya ambos tenían la cara bien golpeada y perdían algo de sangre, se notaba lo exhaustos que estaban, ya que el sudor se hizo presente.

-ja cansado? Ancianito- logro decir en forma entrecortada por el cansancio y al hacerlo escupió sangre

-nunca- acoto y se puso nuevamente en posición el pelinegro y la pelea siguió.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse frustrada, y derramo algunas lágrimas por el miedo que sentía a que algo les pasara hasta que se decidió y entro corriendo a su casa y llamo a su padre el cual la miro preocupado y le pregunto qué paso, ella le conto todo rápidamente y ambos salieron rápido, su padre se sorprendió al ver a su hijo actuar así, pero reacciono inmediatamente les grito, algo raro en él y luego los separo, los observo de una manera decepcionada y le apunto con la mirada a sakura que estaba asustado, llorando y sujetando sus manos en su pecho, ambos bajaron la mirada sintiéndose mal por haberla puesto así.

El señor fujitaka le dijo a sakura que entrara y fuera por el botiquín para curarlos, ella asintió y entro, ambos jóvenes estaban por intentar acercarse a ella, pero fueron detenidos por el padre de esta.

-me decepcionan, tú por ser mi hijo, no creo haberte educado así- miro muy reprobatoriamente a touya, quien solo esquivaba la mirada de su padre sabiendo que el tenía razón- y tu muchacho, pensé que eras diferente, creo que me precipite- lo miro con lastima- el castaño se preocupó sabía que ahora había perdido la poca confianza que e había ganado con el padre de la castaña- pero lo que más me duele es que por su absurda pelea por sakura-ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de que supiera la razón del conflicto- antes de que pregunten, es muy obvio, conozco demasiado bien a mi hijo, pero de ti esperaba que te acercaras a mi hija de otra manera, no peleando con su hermano. Pero eso ya no importa, solo espero que ambos sean conscientes de que sus problemas deberán solucionarlos de otra manera porque de lo contrario volverán a lastimar a sakura, y no creo que eso sea lo que quieran ¿verdad?- ambos negaron con la cabeza- bien entren, hay que curar esas heridas-

-ah no el no entra a la casa, no quiero- refuto el hermano celoso

-ya basta touya, no más peleas, sakura os quiere a ambos pero por vuestra culpa ahora ella esta confundida

Ninguno de los supo interpretar bien esas palabras, pero al ver la cara del señor fujitaka mejor no dijeron nada.

Estaban entrando en la casa, primero el padre, luego touya quien se viro rápidamente y le cerró la puerta en la cara de shaoran, quien se golpeó la cara contra esta, luego le grito y touya sonrió abiertamente, aunque luego se quejó del dolor, ya que su padre le había dado un golpe en la cabeza

-creo que dije basta-

Touya trago saliva, su papa también era de temer cuando quería, muy pocos saben lo que es ver a su padre enojado, pero eso casi nunca sucede. Son contadas con la mano las veces que se enojó en su vida, pero olvido que sakura era un ´punto débil en él y entendida el que reaccione así.

Se corrió y permitió que su padre le abra la puerta al maldito ese que se sobaba el puente de la nariz, sonrió satisfecho al ver la obra de arte que había creado, se podía ver los moretones que tenía el castaño en el rostro, toda su ropa desarreglada, el labio partido, con sangre alrededor y en su camisa. Pero debía admitir que shaoran peleaba bien ya que él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Entraron a la sala, el señor miro a su hija y le dijo que iría a terminar la cena y se podía hacer cargo de curarlos, a lo que ella contesto con una afirmación. Luego de la salida del padre, ella se acercó a la mesita y apoyo el botiquín, saco lo necesario y se volteo hacia ellos. Los cuales al verla parada sin saber a quién atender primero se dirigieron rápido hacia ella, y se sentaron en el sofá para proceder, ella aun no sabía qué hacer. Pasaron unos minutos y ella no hacia ningún movimiento, solo los observaba. Cansados de la situación, el mayor hablo.

-vamos sakura, cúrame, que ya me duele demasiado- le dijo touya

-eh porque, que me cure primero a mí-

-primero me atenderá a mí porque soy su hermano mocoso-

-y que tiene que ver, soy su amigo-

-ante todo la familia-

-no tiene nada que ver-

-bueno si así lo quieres, no quería herir tus sentimientos, pero ya que insistes. Sakura me quiere más a mí- concluyo con aire de superioridad

El ambarino furioso le cuestiono a la castaña-¿eso es verdad sakura?

En eso reacciono sakura y no sabía que contestar- bueno, yo yo yo….-

-vamos hermanita, no es difícil de decidir, sabes que me quieres más a mí-

-yo . . .-"vamos sakura piensa rápido"- no tienen derecho a preguntarme nada, estoy muy molesta con ambos- 2muy bien sakura, los dejaste sorprendidos"

Mentalmente daba brinquitos, y quien no si lograste dejar mudos a ambos jóvenes. Pero se tensó al ver la mirada maliciosa que se le formo a touya

-muy bien sakura, estas en todo tu derecho de no respondernos eso-

-pero que…- estaba a punto de refutar shaoran, pero se calló al ver que touya seguía hablando

Sakura se sorprendió, aunque sentía inquietud por lo que haría su hermano.

-pero aun debes curarnos, así que ¿a quién curaras primero?-completo con una sonrisa y mirando desafiando a shaoran quien comprendió al instante y acepto el reto

-si sakura ¿a quién eliges?- apoyo el ambarino

-yo.. "o no trágame tierra, y ahora ¿Qué hago?"- ella quería esconderse

-elige sakura- dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**Cha chan**

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Espero que le haya gustado, que pasara en el próximo capi O_o

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, me pone muy contenta al leerlos, y también gracias a los que leen aunque no comenten.**

Y estoy contenta de saber que se suman seguidores ^^

Bienvenida a "elfenixenllamas" me alegra que te guste la historia, a mime encantan las tuyas y estoy esperando la próxima actualización de tus historias

**Mil disculpas por los errores de ortografía ^^**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**PD: **perdón a las chicas que me mandan mensajes por face y que leen la historia, no estuve entrando a face xq si entro me entretengo y no salgo mas jeje y como estoy en las ultimas 2 semanas antes de terminar la escuela estoy de un lado a otro ^^

Pero tratare de volver a ponerme al día con ustedes y de seguir con los grupos, ya varias me quieren me matar, ténganme paciencia U_U, además de que no pude de terminar de ver los animes que me recomendaron. (Me encantan los personajes XD)

**Ahora si nos vemos ^^**

**Atte. Eve**


	8. adoro a mi suegro

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**En el anterior capitulo**

_**-muy bien sakura, estas en todo tu derecho de no respondernos eso-**_

_**-pero que…- estaba a punto de refutar shaoran, pero se calló al ver que touya seguía hablando**_

_**Sakura se sorprendió, aunque sentía inquietud por lo que haría su hermano.**_

_**-pero aun debes curarnos, así que ¿a quién curaras primero?-completo con una sonrisa y mirando desafiando a shaoran quien comprendió al instante y acepto el reto**_

_**-si sakura ¿a quién eliges?- apoyo el ambarino**_

_**-yo.. "o no trágame tierra, y ahora ¿Qué hago?"- ella quería esconderse**_

_**-elige sakura- dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Adoro a mi suegro**

En la sala de la familia kinomoto una joven castaña se debatía entre curar primero a su hermano, el quien a pesar de molestarla siempre sabe que la quiere y ah estado con ella desde pequeña o curar primero a ese ambarino que alegra sus días desde que lo conoció además de que es muy hermoso y hace que ella sienta un gran amor por el.

"un minuto wtff AMOR yo dije amor por el y desde cuando creo que es hermoso, bueno lo es, pero desde cuando lo admito, debo aclarar esto, pero ahora no tengo tiempo ambos me están mirando esperando mi decisión ¿Qué hago?"

-vamos monstruo es muy obvio a quien tienes que elegir- comentaba el mayor cansado ya de que su hermana aun no se decida

-yo no yo yo- la joven estaba dubitativa y tartamudeaba por su nerviosismo

Y de repente el llanto del pequeño takara quien gritaba por su papa resonó por toda la casa, haciendo sobresaltar a todos los presentes. El mayor solo miro hacia las escaleras y luego hacia su hermana y luego hacia el castaño que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante. Sabiendo que sonreía solo porque sabia que debía subir a atender a su hijo y por ende perdería esta batalla, pero antes de darse por vencido intentaría unas estrategias más.

Así que sabiendo que su padre no iría porque se encontraba cocinando, intento mandar a su hermana

-sakura, ve tu a ver que le sucedió a takara- lo que más bien sonó como una orden

-no- contesto con simpleza, lo cual logro que su hermano la mirara sorprendido y enojado. Sintiéndose nerviosa agrego con rapidez- sabes que cuando se te llama solo quiere verte a ti, y no deja que nadie mas se acerque- viendo que su hermano quería agregar algo lo corto- o acaso quieres que te muestre lo que paso la ultima vez que quise ir a verlo, aun conservo las marcas

Touya solo atino a soltar un gruñido de frustración a la vez que a shaoran se le escapa una risilla la cual aparentaba ser de triunfo. El mayor así se perdió al subir las escaleras, claro no sin antes mandarle una mirada amenazante a shaoran.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Sakura´s pov-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me quede perdida durante un momento mirando por donde había desaparecido anteriormente mi hermano. Hasta que escuche un quejido y volvió a la realidad y vi que shaoran se tocaba el labio partido, inmediatamente me recompuse y me dirigí a agarrar el botiquín,

Me senté en la alfombra y prepare lo necesario, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de shaoran, luego me pare y cuando estaba por limpiar su herida, vi que se movía y se recostaba en el sofá, seguramente mi mirada habrá sido una de sorpresa, ya que me dijo

-es para que se te haga más cómodo curarme- intento sonreír por lo cual solo llego a ser una mueca de dolor

Me acomode de lado en el sillón y me incline hacia adelante para curarlo, primero le limpie las heridas con agua oxigenada, mientras lo hacia el soltaba quejidos

-¿estas bien?¿te estoy lastimando?¿te duele mucho?- pregunte atropelladamente

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me acariciaba con sus pulgares, y nuevamente me quede perdida con su mirada, aunque esta vez había un brillo especial en el.

Inconscientemente fui acercando rostro al suyo y mi vista se dirigió a sus labios

-estoy bien, tu jamás me harías daño, tienes las manos muy suaves- le decía al mismo tiempo que quitaba una de sus manos de mi rostro y con ella toma mi mano, yo lo miraba expectante, acerco mi mano y sus labios y deposito un beso en ella, al hacerlo me sobresalte. Pero al parecer él no lo noto porque solo bajo su mano al lado de su cabeza pero sin soltar la mía, haciendo así que inevitablemente me inclinara mas sobre el, dejando nuestros rostros casi sin distancia. Con su mano en mi rostro ejerció un poquito de presión, y acortamos la distancia que separaba nuestros labios. Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, ambos cerramos los ojos disfrutando el momento. Ya que parecía un sueño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin sakura´s pov-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y como todo sueño termina, en el mejor momento se escuchó el grito del padre de la castaña diciendo que la cena esta lista, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresalten y ella de los nervios caiga sentada al piso y con la mirada baja por lo sonrojada, mientras que el castaño se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella con la diferencia de que estaba sonriendo.

Él se paró y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla ,no pudo rechazarla.

Pero él tuvo otras intenciones, ya que al levantarla ejerció presión e hizo que ella chocara con su pecho, pero mantenía la mirada baja, así que le levanto la barbilla y la miro a los ojos los cuales también tenían un brillo especial.

Se inclino con la clara intención de repetir y concluir la acción anteriormente interrumpida, pero justo en ese momento el señor fujitaka ingreso en la sala.

-hija me podrías ayudar a poner la mesa- sonrió como siempre, ya que al parecer no noto nada extraño

-etto, yo si papa-rápidamente se zafo del ambarino y se fue literalmente corriendo a la cocina

-y tu jovencito- shaoran ya se esperaba un regaño, pero no-espero que nos acompañes a cenar, y no acepto una negativa

-será un placer señor kinomoto- feliz el castaño al saber que podría estar mas tiempo con su querido cerezo

-no me gustan las formalidades, llámame por mi nombre-

-solo, si usted hace lo mismo señor-

-de acuerdo, pero ven, vamos a la cocina- el hombre, sonrió y agrego-¿sabes que muchacho?

-si, señor-ante la mirada que le dio- yo lo siento fujitaka

-así está mejor, pero sabes, se nota que eres un joven respetuoso y con buenas intenciones, me agradas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Shaoran´s pov-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wow me sorprendí de sus palabras y me alegre, él también me agrada, no es como su hijo.

Solo atine a sonreír y agradecerle.

Nos dirijimos juntos a la cocina y la imagen que encontré me encanto haciéndome sonreír como un tonto y hacerme sentir como si estuviera viendo una proyección a futuro, mi futuro, el cual e encargaría de realizar cueste lo que cueste.

Se encontraba sakura con un delantal rosa, con detalles el blanco, sirviendo la mesa, al percatarse de nuestra presencia, levanto su vista y nos sonrió, y al conectar nuestras miradas, pude observar mejor el sonrojo de su mejilla, simplemente perfecta.

-Sé que harás feliz a mi hija-susurro el señor fujitaka

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos, acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo, ok, si se lo que dijo, pero quiso decir lo que pienso, me dio su aprobación para estar con su hija.

-usted quiere decir que.. Que yo..

-así es muchacho puedes cortejara mi hija-lo dijo sonriente y se dirigió a ayudar a servir la comida junto a su hija

Yo me quede como un tonto mirando a sakura y con una sonrisa la cual podría tranquilamente hacer competencia con la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Oh gracias kami, adoro a mi futuro suegro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Shaoran´s pov-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

¿Qué les pareció?¿les gusto?

Nuestro shao-chan está feliz ^^

Sé que el capi es corto, pero prometo hacerlo mas largo y actualizar antes pero téngame paciencia hasta la semana que viene, ya que estoy de un lado al otro.

Esta semana rindo en la facu, también tengo la fiesta de graduación y debo terminar el discurso de despedida (¬¬ nunca me convence como lo termino)

En cuanto a los reviews

**Maru-chan1296** el capi que primero leíste lo edite, ya que después de leerlo no me

Gracias por seguir la historia, espero no defraudarte y que sigas disfrutando ella.

(Ya ver cuando actualizas niña, que ya quiero leer ^^)

**Aki kazami **si al comienzo, dudaba si hacer una pelea o no, pero salió jeje, espero que te guste este capi, (va espero que les guste a tod s o me mato jeje). Al final atendió a shaoran XD jeje, aunque no se hice bien (Evelyn con carita de duda)

Y los errores de ortografía los modifico con el Word, pero tratare de tener mas cuidado.

Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Elfenixenllamas **jeje espero no haberte decepcionado con el capi ^_ ^. Y sakura se meterá en problemas jojo, tenlo por seguro.

Me encantaron tus actualizaciones de **mi** **verdadero hogar,** me puse feliz.

Estaré pendiente de tu one-shot del reto navideño, te deseo suerte ^^, yo tengo que hacer el mio. Bs

Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic que publicare pronto, les dejare un adelanto la próxima ^^

**Mil disculpas por los horrores de ortografía ^^(si sé que tengo que mejorarlos)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**Atte. Eve**


	9. las noticias

** -Notas Iníciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**En el anterior capitulo**

se nota que eres un joven respetuoso y con buenas intenciones, me agradas.-le dijo fujitaka con una sonrisa

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Shaoran´s pov-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wow me sorprendí de sus palabras y me alegre, él también me agrada, no es como su hijo.

Solo atine a sonreír y agradecerle.

Nos dirigimos juntos a la cocina y la imagen que encontré me encanto haciéndome sonreír como un tonto y hacerme sentir como si estuviera viendo una proyección a futuro, mi futuro, el cual se encargaría de realizar cueste lo que cueste.

Se encontraba sakura con un delantal rosa, con detalles el blanco, sirviendo la mesa, al percatarse de nuestra presencia, levanto su vista y nos sonrió, y al conectar nuestras miradas, pude observar mejor el sonrojo de su mejilla, simplemente perfecta.

-Sé que harás feliz a mi hija-susurro el señor fujitaka

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos, acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo, ok, si se lo que dijo, pero quiso decir lo que pienso, me dio su aprobación para estar con su hija.

-usted quiere decir que.. Que yo..

-así es muchacho puedes cortejara mi hija-lo dijo sonriente y se dirigió a ayudar a servir la comida junto a su hija

Yo me quede como un tonto mirando a sakura y con una sonrisa la cual podría tranquilamente hacer competencia con la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Oh gracias kami, adoro a mi futuro suegro.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.**

**Las noticias**

Al estar todo listo, ingresaron touya con takara en brazos, el cual se notaba acababa de tomar una ducha, causando risa en los demás, ya que el joven padre se encontraba con la ropa mojada.

-jaja Nissan eso pasa por no bañarte-

-jajaja muy graciosa-

-ohh mi pequeño nieto se fue a bañar-comento risueño el señor fujitaka mientras servía los platos en la mesa

-siiiii, takara ta limpio-

-ya lo creo diablillo-sakura lo tomo de los brazos de su hermano-deberías enseñar a tu papi, porque por lo visto el aun no sabe como terminar de bañarse o es que su cerebro se fundió jeje-

Su cometario causo la risa de todos los presentes

-monstruo-mascullo el moreno

-que no soy un mosntruo,tu lo eres-le dio un pisotón y sonrió-creo que ya es hora de comer

-maldición pega fuerte-susurro

Estaban por sentarse cuando noto la presencia de shaoran

-mocoso ¿Por qué aun no te has ido?-

Sakura estaba por hablar cuando su padre lo cortó

-el joven shaoran es un invitado esta noche y debes ser amable con él y no quiero quejas, así que cenemos en paz-

Refunfuñando se sentó, pero cuando vio que ese mocoso estaba por sentarse al lado de sakura estaba por decir algo, cuando su padre lo miro seriamente y entendí que era mejor no hacer conflicto "por ahora"

-así que todos quedaron organizados de la siguiente manera en la mesa, en el centro se encontraba el señor fujitaka, de un lado touya y takara y del otro lado ambos castaños

-bueno quiero aprovechar esta cena para darles una noticia-

-si, papa-

-bueno, ustedes saben que se está organizar una excavación muy importante en arabia-a lo cual todos asintieron-y bueno el director de la universidad me informo que los de la excavación pidieron que yo la dirigiera, a lo cual acepte- termino con una sonrisa de felicidad

-oh, papa felicidades-sakura se levanto y abrazo efusivamente a su padre

-felicidades papa-lo abrazo ahora su hijo

-muchas felicidades por su viaje fujitaka-

El pequeño takara al no entender solo grito

-feliz cumpleaños- todos lo miraron y se rieron

El niño hizo un puchero-¿po que se ríen?

-es que so lo saludamos al abuelito por algo importante para él-le explico sakura tiernamente

-ahh como dijeron felidades, pensé que era cumpleaños- lo dijo mientras sonreía y sacaba la lengua

-que mono-grito sakura y le daba besos en la mejilla

Mientras tanto shaoran sentía unas ganas terribles de cambiar lugares con ese pequeño.

_-"por favor no puedo sentir celos de ese niño, ¿o si?"_

Luego de las respectivas felicitaciones y charlas sobre el viaje el padre de ellos les informo que debía partir en dos días.

-ohhh,te voy a extrañar-comento con vos triste

-monstruo no lo hagas sentir mal a papa-

-no, no es eso papa yo,-

-lo sé mi niña, pero bueno cambiando de tema y tu noticia cual es?-

-bueno es que hoy, yo, en si nosotros-estaba nerviosa y se vista se dirigió a shaoran quien le sonrió y tomo su mano para darle fuerzas.

Y esto no paso desapercibido para touya quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido

-bueno es que nosotros conseguimos el empleo en la pastelería **sweet an petit-**lo dijo rápidamente y suspiro con alivio cuando termino

-me alegro por ti hija y por ti también muchacho-

-gracias papa-sonrió la oji verde

-gracias fujitaka-

-emm hijo no le dirás nada a tu hermana-

Touya parecía perdido y seguía mirando la unión de la mano de los castaños que aun no se deshacía, su frente se sombreo y dijo con vos pesada dando un toque de terror-¿ustedes trabajaran juntos?-a la vez que levanto su vista y en sus ojos aparecieron llamas de furia

Se sintió empequeñecerse ante la mirada y vos que le dirigió su hermano-emmm ss es que nosotros yoo bbuenn…-

Sintió el agarre de shaoran presionar un poco más, y lo escucho contestar- así es, trabajaremos juntos después del colegio algunos días- sonrió al finalizar mirando con orgullo al moreno

Touya bajo la mirada como pensando, todos lo miraron extrañados, hasta que se escucho una risa que daba escalofríos

-jaja y piensas que dejare que sakura trabaje con este,-a la vez que levantaba la cabeza y miraba con desprecio a shaoran-primero muerto-aseguro con voz seria

La castaña se armo de valor y enfrento a su hermano, ya que al comienzo se había hecho la promesa de no dejarse manejar por su hermano y demostrarle que era responsable

-hermano, digas lo que digas yo trabajare en esa cafetería, y no te preocupes porque tomoyo y eriol también lo harán-

-ah no monstruo, yo no quiero que lo hagas, sabes que no es necesario-

-pero quiero hacerlo, si no lo hago, jamás podre demostrarte que puedo valerme por mi misma-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana, la tratas como si fuera una niña, y se ha ganada nuestra confianza para que la dejemos intentarlo-

-pero no quiero que crezca, ella es mi pequeña-susurro triste el mayor

Shaoran comprendió un poco a binomito pero no por eso iba a dejar de luchar por sakura, más bien eso le hizo ponerse mas determinado en hacerlo, ya que debe demostrarle a su hermano que él es capaz de cuidarla, y es lo que hará.

-hermano-susurro la castaña no le gustaba verlo así-si tú no quieres que lo haga no lo hare, pero entiende que es muy importante para mí-

Touya se sintió mal y sabia que debía dejarla hacerlo, ya que quería su felicidad, pero no quería entregarla a la boca del lobo, sabiendo que ese mocoso aprovecharía para seducir a su inocente hermanita, y no permitiría que ese pervertido este cerca de ella, no señor.

-está bien-comento con desgano-pero te quiero lejos de ese mocoso en el trabajo, me entendiste?-le amenazo con el dedo

-hay touya-sakura se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano-gracias, gracias

-está bien, pero lo el mocoso es cierto, eh-

Miro con sorna al castaño que tenia la mandíbula apretada

Shaoran mando todo al diablo, nada de paz con touya, si quería guerra, guerra le iba a dar.

Terminaron la cena, y el pequeño pidió ir a recostarse, el abuelo lo llevo, mientras los jóvenes levantaban la mesa.

-es hora de que me vaya-

-ah em si te acompaño a la salida-

-déjalo lo hago yo- interrumpió el moreno

-gracias pero prefiero que lo haga sakura-

-moco..-

-hermano-amenazo sakura

A lo cual el solo bufo

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

En la puerta ambos castaños se estaban despidiendo,

-gracias por todo sakura, a pesar de todo la pase bien-lo dijo al tocarse el labio partido-

-siento mucho lo que te hizo mi hermano-al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro, específicamente sus heridas

-no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo valió la pena-apoyo su mano sobre la de ella para que no la sacase-volvería soportar sus golpes si por ello tu me vuelves a curar como hoy

La castaña solo atino a sonrojarse furiosamente al recordar el incidente mientras lo atendía

-yooo lo que..

-shhhh le cubrió con dedo su boca-no digas nada – y la obligo a verle a los ojos

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro y luego dirigieron su vista a sus labios.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-continuara.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Jeje no me maten

Se que me perdi mucho tiempo, pero entre la fiesta de graduación, los cumpleaños y las fiestas estuve muy ocupada, pero aunque me excuse ya nada va a mejorar asi que espero que no se enojen ^^

Que les pareció el capi?

Espero sus comentarios

Reviews = eve feliz ^_^

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el capi anterior

Aki kazami: gracias me alegro que te hay gustado, y SIP touya se pondrá furioso jeje

Yo que shao me escondo, pero ambas sabemos que el no hará eso:p

Maru-chan1296: qué bueno que te gusto la reedición del capi. Así como espero que te gusten estos ^^

Elfenixenllamas: muchas gracias, tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa, estoy feliz de que sigas la historia. Y solo me queda decir que: me encanto tu historia del reto navideño, y esperare de las actualizaciones de tus fic. Sorry si me demore en actualizar, y espero que te des un paso por mi nueva historia.

Sofía trinidad: ojala así no habría tantos problemas, gracias por seguir la historia. Y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado

Besos para todas chicas, las quiero ^_^

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, le dije que estaba queriendo hacer un nuevo fan fic

Eh aquí el adelanto de : **el turista**

Ella estaba esperando a su amiga en el shopping.

El perdió de vista el grupo de turista con el que venía.

Él le pidió ayuda

ella se la brindo

¿De ese encuentro surgirá el amor?

Ok sé que no es mucho, pero ya publique el primer capi, espero que lo lean y me di digan que les parece.

**Bueno espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad junto a su familia y seres queridos.**

**Y les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo.**

**Jeje nos vemos el año que viene ^_^ **

**Bs a tod s**

**Atte. ****EVE**


	10. un dia complicado

**¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**En el anterior capitulo**

En la puerta ambos castaños se estaban despidiendo,

-gracias por todo sakura, a pesar de todo lo pase bien-lo dijo al tocarse el labio partido-

-siento mucho lo que te hizo mi hermano-al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro, específicamente sus heridas

-no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo valió la pena-apoyo su mano sobre la de ella para que no la sacase-volvería soportar sus golpes si por ello tú me vuelves a curar como hoy

La castaña solo atino a sonrojarse furiosamente al recordar el incidente mientras lo atendía

-yooo lo que..

-shhhh le cubrió con dedo su boca-no digas nada – y la obligo a verle a los ojos

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro y luego dirigieron su vista a sus labios.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- un uniforme equivocado**

**Un cliente inesperado**

**En fin un dia complicado**

-awwww hoy será un buen día, lo siento así.-

La castaña se levantó de una forma muy animada y además se sonroja al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior y la "promesa" que le hizo shaoran, al pensar en el no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Y esperaba con ansias que cumpla su promesa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro y luego dirigieron su vista a sus labios.

Cuando estaban por besarse, la voz del padre de ella se escuchó.

-el pequeño diablillo ya se durmió-al verlos tan cerca se dio cuenta de su intromisión-lo siento, veo que ya te vas, espero que estés bien y regresa pronto-

Así sin más se fue hacia su propia habitación

-etto nos vemos mañana- ella tan solo quería escapar de esa situación incómoda y vergonzosa en que se encontraba. Pero se asustó al verlo sonreír de medio lado, aunque también lo hacía ver más sexy.

-umm de acuerdo, no te incomodare más- decía a la vez que se acercaba más a ella- pero mañana serás solo mía- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue rápidamente

Dejando en la entrada de la casa a una ojiverde en estado de shock.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Hay pero aún no sé qué es lo que hará, aunque me muero de curiosidad jeje-

Se terminó de alistar y bajo a desayunar su padre ya había salido y solo se encontraban su hermano y el pequeño takara.

La escena era cómica, el pequeño en el asiento riéndose a más no poder y negando con la cabeza y su hermano todo sucio con el desayuno de takara sobre su ropa.

No pudo evitar más la risa-jajja hermano creo que ya sé que voy a regalarte, un babero jajaja-

-muy graciosa monstruo, solo te diviertes porque no sabes lo que es cuidar de takara todo el día, además de que darle de comer es un martirio-

-jajaa no ha de ser para tanto, si es un santo o ¿no?-le deposito un beso en la mejilla a su sobrino, el cual solo sonríe y asiente

-entonces hazlo tú- le refuta el mayor

-ahh no, lo siento pero debo llegar temprano al colegio. Así que adiós-

Le dio un beso a takara y estaba a punto de despedirse de su hermano, y él también estaba por abrazarla como todas las mañanas, ´pero en esta ocasión ella solo atino a retroceder unos pasos y negar con la cabeza

-esta vez el abrazo te lo debo Nissan, jaja no sea cosa que me ensucies-y le saco la lengua

-monstruo ven aquí y salúdame como correspondes-

Pero lo único que se vio es a sakura salir corriendo y gritando

-adiós Nissan y vuelvo tarde, recuerda que comienzo el trabajo en la cafetería-

-si sakura, lo sé perfectamente-lo susurro al viento a la vez que se formaba en su rosto una sonrisa maliciosa

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

En la entrada del colegio se encontraba una joven amatista con una cámara en la mano

-hola tommy- saludo alegre la castaña

-buenos días saku- y en ese instante le saco una foto

-umm y eso-

-es la primera foto de nuestro primer día de trabajo, ven-

La abrazo y coloco la cámara delante de ellas y saco una foto de ambas juntas

-jeje así tendremos un recuerdo, ya que armare todo un álbum de nuestro ciclo escolar-

-umm siempre estas con tu cámara-

-sip, oh ahí vienen los muchachos-

Ambas giraron y observaron a sus amigos venir corriendo y parar de golpe

-umm las chicas nos están esperando- comento el ojiazul divertido y tratando de recuperar el aire

-sí, ya lo vi- mascullo el castaño respirando hondamente- pero ni creas que te perdonare lo de la mañana-

-vamos shao-chan no te enojes, acéptalo fue divertido, ya supéralo-

-eres un maldito, más te vale no decirle nada a sakura entendido?-

-te lo prometo jajaja-

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-flash back.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- **

Después de prácticamente huir de la casa de la castaña, se dirigió a su departamento feliz.

Aun no podía creer lo que hizo, y lo que le dijo, pero lo único que sabía es que el día de mañana sería el mejor.

Al llegar se dirigió a su habitación, estaba por acostarse cuando una lámpara se encendió y brinco del susto al toparse con la mirada acusatoria y divertida de su querido primo.

-umm y adonde estabas hasta estas horas eh?-

-no te importa, no eres mi madre-

-por la cara de pervertido que tienes, creo que ya se-

-si eh, que yo no tengo cara de pervertido-

-si claro, y que paso con saku-chan?-

-oye ya me está molestando mucho que la llames así-

-aww pero que mono- se levantó rápidamente de su cama y le sujeto con fuerza los cachetes del castaño- estas celoso-

-ya suéltame, me das miedo- se escapó el ambarino

-está bien, está bien. Vamos a dormir, que mañana será un día muy largo-

-si, en algo por fin tienes razón-

Apagaron las luces y se durmieron.

En la mañana el ojiazul hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, pero le era casi imposible y decidió hacer una pequeña travesura.

Su querido primo al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño con cierta castañita y abrazaba a su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Solo decía entre susurros

-sakura-

-te quiero-

-eres hermosa-

-ummm si-

-yo también-

-saku-

Trato de relajarse y se sereno, con malicia le acaricio el rostro a su primo shaoran y trato de cambiar su voz a uno femenino y le susurro-te quiero mi shao-chan

-umm mi saku yo también-

-¿de verdad?-

-umm si pequeña-

-shao yo quiero que me beses-le susurro en su oído y luego se mordió los labios

El castaño tan solo junto sus labios como se dé enserio fuera a besarlo y se acercaba a su rostro, para evitarlo Eriol coloco la almohada para que esta fuera el receptor del beso de su primo.

Al sentir algo contra sus labios que no era justamente lo que esperaba el castaño abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a su primo muy cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa y mordiéndose los labios para no reírse, pero al ver la cara roja de su primo ya se por su vergüenza o su enojo del castaño no lo pudo evitar más y estallo en carcajadas

-hubieras visto tu cara, dios que clase de sueño tenías, de enserio eres un pervertido-

-ya cállate- lo empujo y le tiro la almohada

- sobre todo con la dulce e inocente de sakura-

-ya cállate! Y el único pervertido eres tú, debo tener cuidado contigo-

-más bien seria al revés-le dijo con sorna- ya que se ve que estas perdidamente enamorado de mí, pero te recuerdo que a mí solo me gustan las mujeres, lamento si estoy rompiendo tu corazón- todo lo dijo en forma dramática acrecentando el enojo del castaño

-eres un idiota, si estaba por hacerlo fue porque pensé que era otra persona-

-si me di cuenta, andas teniendo sueños pervertidos con la pequeña saku-chan eso no se hace, te acusare con ella-

-ni lo intentes, si lo haces te mato-

Eriol Salió corriendo, tomo sus cosas

-vamos que se nos hace tarde-

-maldito cobarde, ven aquí, espera que te alcance-

Ambos se encontraban corriendo hasta que se cansaron, y se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca del colegio

El castaño estaba por golpear al ojiazul, pero este le señalo a las muchachas de la entrada del colegio y sonrió

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-fin del Flash back.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

Se acercaron y se saludaron, pero los castaños al hacerlo se sonrojaron ocasionado la mirada curiosa de la azabache y una risilla por parte del ojiazul.

Ingresaron a la escuela y las clases transcurrieron normales.

Hasta la hora de la salida, donde en vez de dirigirse cada uno a su casa, fueron a donde empezarían con su trabajo.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por la señora, diciéndoles que empezarían en unos minutos cambiando turnos con algunos de los jóvenes que ya estaban atendiendo a los demás, ellos tan solo asintieron, mientras tanto les comunico que podían irse a colocar los uniformes.

Así lo hicieron, los chicos fueron los primeros en salir y las señora los alago porque eran muy guapos por lo que los chicos se pusieron nerviosos, es que el uniforme de ellos consistía en un pantalón negro con una camisa rosada y un chaleco negro también.

Pero se extrañaban que las chicas aun no salieran, la señora fue a investigar, y después salió junto con ambas chicas Tomoyo adelante y sakura escondida detrás de ella.

Sus vestidos eran rosas con delantales y detalles blancos. Estos eran hasta arriba de la rodilla.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaron ambos

-nada es solo que hubo un error en las medidas del uniforme-

-¿así ¿pues no veo ningún problema, daidouji se ve muy bien-comento Eriol

-es que no es el mío en el que se equivocaron-comento a la vez que se corría dejando ver a una sakura muy sonrojada

-el problema es en la falda de sakura, es corta-

-demasiado-susurro apenada

-yo digo que le queda bien- alego la señora

-pues yo digo que ella no puede andar así- refunfuño el ambarino

-bueno, véanle el lado positivo- sonrió Eriol

-ah ¿y cuál es genio? Porque yo no le veo ninguno-

-ja es obvio-todos lo miraron curioso- es que sakura-chan atraerá mucha clientela masculina-

A todos les callo una gotita al estilo anime

-pues yo no dejare que ella atienda a la gente así- se cruzó de brazos y así hizo un puchero

-aww shao-chan esta celoso que mono-

-Eriol no sabes cuánto te odio-

-yo también te amo primito- le guiño un ojo

-bueno ya nada podemos hacer, así que espero sakura que esto no sea ningún problema para ti-

-no está bien-suspiro

-pero sakura tu no…-

-no está bien shaoran, creo no habrá problemas…-trato de calmarlo, aunque por dentro le pareció divertido los celos de su "amigo"

-está bien, pero golpeare a cualquiera que se pase de atrevido con ella-

-jajaja todos e incluso la dueña no pudo evitar reírse, menos sakura que solo sonrió y se sonrojo.

Para calmar las aguas y antes que shaoran mate a su primo, ella decidió intervenir

-bueno debemos empezar-paso al lado del castaño, y se levantó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla-gracias- le susurro

Al comienzo tenían problemas, pero luego empezaron a encontrarle la vuelta.

Eriol y Tomoyo empezaban a congeniar.

Pero shaoran estaba pasando un mal rato ya que muchos jóvenes miraban descaradamente a su sakura, e intentaban entablar una conversación con ella.

Pero ella siempre se negaba y lograba retirarse, pero uno que simplemente le cayó muy mal, es que se había atrevido a tomar su mano e intentaba propasarse y no dejaba que se aleje, ella forcejeaba, pero no podía soltarse. Así que shaoran intervino tomando del brazo a ese sujeto

-óyeme ella quiere que la sueltes-

-ja y tu quién eres? No te metas, que yo me quedare con esta preciosura- e intento coger del brazo a sakura

Eso fue el colmo shaoran estaba por darle un golpe, pero fue detenido por Eriol que negaba con la cabeza

-es mejor que se retire señor, ya que está ocasionando un escándalo- la tranquilidad de Eriol era sorprendente

-¿y que si no quiero?-

-yo te diré que…-pero fue interrumpido ya que en ese momento apareció Tomoyo que se llevó a sakura y al para que no causen más líos

-me veré en la obligación de llamar a la policía-

-ja está bien nos retiramos, pero esto no quedara así-

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

En la cocina ambas chicas trataban de hacer entrar en razón a shaoran y calmarlo, ya que el solo quería salir y darle unos buenos golpes a ese tipo.

-ya basta li, no solucionaras nada a los golpes- le reclamo

-shaoran está bien, no me hizo nada-

-pero quería.-

-pero no lo hizo, ya que tú me salvaste. Gracias-

-bueno si van a estar así de acaramelados, los dejo.-les guiño un ojo y se fue.

Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron, y salieron para que su amiga no se esté imaginando cosas

La dueña les explico que podría volver a pasar y felicito a Eriol por su actitud y le reprochó a shaoran por su comportamiento.

Cosa que el ojizul no desaprovecho para molestar a su primo.

Fueron a preparar los dulces a pedido de la dueña mientras ella se encargaba del local en la caja ya que todos los clientes habían sido atendidos. Hasta que ella entro los vio y le dijo que había un cliente estaba por salir uno de los chicos, pero negó con la cabeza, este cliente me pidió que lo atendiera una chica, y específicamente sakura.

-¿Qué?-rugió shaoran-¿Quién es?

-bueno no lo sé, son dos hombres ,uno es muy guapo y el otro es muy tierno jejje, quieren que los atienda la chica más linda de aquí, y pidió por ella-

-etto creo que debo ir-comento apenada la ojiverde

-de ninguna manera, yo mato a aquellos que se atreven a hablar a si de MI SAKURA-

Los demás solo estallaron en carcajadas y sakura solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Ella tan solo decidió no presenciar más ese escándalo, y salió para dirigirse a atender a los clientes. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver de quienes se trataba que se quedara parada y sorprendida.

-Nissan-murmuro sorprendida

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

Eriol miraba divertido como su primo intentaba explicar lo que dijo, hasta que se percató de la ausencia de cierta castaña y lo hizo notar a los demás.

Todos la buscaron con la mirada y cayeron en la cuenta de que ella habrá ido a atender a los cliente que menciono la dueña.

Shaoran salió hecho una furia y entre sus amigos intentaron detenerlo por los brazos, pero fueron arrastrados por él, ya que ejercía mucha fuerza por la furia que sentía.

Y al ver a los "clientes" se quedó estático y mascullo con odio

-kinomoto-

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

Ambos pelinegros también se sorprendieron al ver nada más ni nada menos que al hermano de sakura y su sobrino Pero les resulto divertido ver la mirada de odio que le dirigía el ambarino al hermano de sakura, y como este le devolvía una sonrisa burlona.

-hermanita no vas a tomarme la orden, que mala eres- le encantaba ver el estado de shock de su hermana

-jeje tía saku es la más linda de todito el lugar-

-Nissan ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues que más vengo a comer, es obvio-

-sip sip comer comer comer-

-jeje pero y tu trabajo?-

-por eso no te hagas problema, ahora ¿puedes ser una buena hermana y atendernos?-

-está bien, pero solo porque estoy trabajando, que si no..-

-ok ok ok-

Todo trascurrió con normalidad por suerte, sakura atendió a su hermano y sobrino, el cual no paraba de llamar su atención, causando gracia y ternura entre la clientela del lugar.

Pero al terminar cuando cancelo su consumición se acercó a ella.

-bueno monstruo, espero que mañana la comida este igual de bien-

-¿queee?-

-así no te lo dije-sonrió con sorna mirando a su oponente y hablando los suficientemente alto para que lo escuche- a partir de ahora vendré a visitarte en el horario de almuerzo todos los días-

-pero, pero tu trabajo queda muy lejos de aquí- trato de encontrar una solución, ya que sabía que su hermano trataría de avergonzarla a cada momento y no la dejaría estar tranquila con shaoran y sus amigos.

-ah no te preocupes, esa es una de las ventajas de ser la mano derecha del jefe

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso.

-bueno, nos vemos-se estaba retirando con su hijo en sus brazos y al pasar por el lado de shaoran le dijo bajo para que solo ello escuche- no me digas que pensaste que solo por este trabajito tendrías más posibilidades para con mi hermana, ja se nota que no sabes con quien tratas mo-co-so-así sin más llego la salida, agita la mano que tenía libre y le dijo a su hermana

- nos vemos a tu salida-y ante su mirada de asombro le dijo- así es también vendré a retirarte "todos los días", ya que soy un buen hermano y no puedo permitir que nades sola por la calle a esas horas-

Como sabía que no aguantaría mucho antes de explotar en una carcajada por el rostro desencajado de su hermana y el rostro indescifrable de su rival, el cual se notaba se contenía por no explotar. Decidió retirarse tranquilo.

Salió con una sonrisa feliz por haber logrado su cometido del día

"dejar en claro a ese niño que no dejaría sola a su hermanita nunca"

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- continuara .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- **

Oh sakurita no se libra de su hermano ni en el trabajo ^_^

Y Eriol bueno Eriol, es Eriol que le vamos a hacer ^^

Bueno que les pareció?

Sorry si tarde en actualizar es que me estuve escribiendo las actualizaciones de mi otro fic "el turista", y además de que estoy en progreso de uno nuevo.

Perdonen por los errores de ortografía.

Nos vemos.

Bs a tod s.

Atte. Eve


	11. Una noche muy larga

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.****¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Una noche muy larga**

Después de ese espectáculo en la cafetería y a pesar del intento de todos de tratar de calmar los ánimos, pudieron terminar de cumplir su turno sin más problemas.

Pero al final del día Touya si había cumplido con su palabra y había ido a buscar a Sakura a la cafetería. Donde se generó una disputa entre ambos protectores de Sakura, pero que por suerte e intervención de Eriol no paso a mayores.

Ya que Touya se llevaba a su hermana y mejor amiga, dejando al novio de Tomoyo con una sonrisa nerviosa y a un castaño con enojo y un tic nervioso.

Se repetía la misma rutina durante varios días, hasta que se le complico con el trabajo ya que al parecer estaban por concretar un importante negocio, ese día fue un alivio para todos, y pidieron permiso las chicas para salir con los muchachos a ver una película, a lo que ninguno de los padres se negó.

Aunque tuvieron que traerle dulces y otras cosas a Takara como soborno para que no le digiera nada a Touya.

Después de unos días los días parecían hacerse más cortos y agotadores.

Touya volvía cansado del trabajo pero siempre con una sonrisa para jugar con su hijo, su padre se estaba preparando para el viaje al que partiría al día siguiente, y Sakura estaba estudiando ya que se encontraba con los inicios de las fechas de los exámenes.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

El día comenzó con normalidad, Touya se dirigió al trabajo, y Sakura a la escuela, mientras que el padre de ambos se encargaba de cuidar de su nieto.

Durante la media mañana el cielo se tornó gris, dando a entender que probablemente llovería.

Touya había pedido permiso en su trabajo para salir temprano y así poder despedirse de su padre, el mismo caso fue con Sakura. Por suerte ninguno tuvo problemas.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

Se encontraban todos en la sala compartiendo el ultimo te en familia todos juntos, o por lo menos lo seria hasta que terminara su padre con la excavación.

-bien papa ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te lleve?-preguntaba el mayor al ver los nervios que claramente su hermana no podía disimular. Además él tampoco se sentía feliz de que su padre se vaya pero sabía que era una oportunidad, y lo entendía bien, pero Sakura era un caso, aparte ella siempre se pone mal cuando deben salir por varios días, hasta con su hermano se pone así.

-si todo sale bien, calculan que aproximadamente un mes.

-oh vaya, es mucho tiempo- hablo con desgano la oji verde

-pero los llamare en cuanto me sea posible, y les enviare cartas- el señor kinomoto trataba de levantar el ánimo a su hija

Touya no soportaba ver a su hermana de esa manera, así que para calmar el ambiente

-tranquilo papa, además seguro el monstruo lo único que hará será quejarse y...- y no pudo continuar mas ya que su adorada hermana le había propinado un golpe en el tobillo

-no soy ningún monstruo- le mascullo la castaña, su hermano estaba por contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de su padre

-jajaja como voy echar de menos estas peleas jajá-

-pues yo no las extrañaría- reclamo ofendido el pelinegro

Sakura observo el reloj y suspirándoles comunico

-ya es la hora-

Todos callaron

-bueno no más caras largas, que no quiero irme triste-

-para nada, todo estará bien-

-¿seguros?-

-si papa, además ahora tengo a mi protector-

Touya estaba por decirle algo, pensando que hablaba de ese mocoso, pero se cayó al ver que miraba a su hijo el cual yacía dormido sobre la alfombra y comentaba con humor

-aunque ahora mi pequeño protector está dormido jaja, ummm aunque así no me podrá defender de esta baka-

Touya respiro aliviado, de que ella ni se le hubiese cruzado ´por la cabeza el nombrar a aquel chiquillo.

Mientras se despedían el pequeño Takara despertó y no se quiso separar de su abuelito.

-noooooo yo no quelooooo-se aferraba más fuerte a su pierna

-vamos Takara el abuelo debe irse o no llegara- Touya jalaba a su hijo, claro sin aplicar mucha fuerza para no lastimarlo, mientras que Sakura solo se reía de lo lindo

-Sakura deja de reírte y ayúdame-

-nop, es muy divertido ver que no puedes ni siquiera pelear al nivel de un infante-

-Takara suelta-

-nooooooo sobe mi lindo cuerpecito te vas a llevar a mi abuelito-

-¿Qué qué? ¿Cómo que yo me lo voy a llevar?- pregunto impresionado su padre

Ante esa acusación padre e hija esperaban ansiosos sacarse esa duda

-es que yo cuche que tú lo vas a dejar al Abu en el alo alo alo pueto y yo no querooo , si tú te lo llevas yo ya no te quero- se aferró ahora con brazos y piernas al señor fujitaka quien tan solo se inclinó ya abrazo al pequeño calmándolo

-ya ya mi pequeño, tu papa no es malo, solo me va a llevar al lugar donde debo ir. Él no quiere hacerlo, además tú lo quieres no le debes decir esas cosas feas.-

-entoces él no te lleva y listo-

-jaja no pequeño debo ir-

-nooooo- sin más se puso a llorar

Sakura se tiro a los brazos de su padre y fingió llorar y le decía cosas a su hermano para sumarse a Takara y así lograr sacara de sus casillas a su Nissan.

-Nissan malo, nos aleja de papa, porque solo esta celoso de que lo queremos más que a el- su sobrino solo asiente

Decir que Touya tenía la cara desencajada era poco, su vena en el cuello parecía a punto de estallar y su tic en el ojo era cada vez más seguido. Sus razones

1°su hijo pensaba que él era el culpable de su padre se vaya

2°su padre consolaba al pequeño Takara como si él fuera el culpable

3° para colmo Sakura su dulce y adorada hermana se sumaba a ese teatro y le seguía la corriente a su hijo, quedando así el como el malo de la película.

-ya basta- grito cansado de todo ese circo

Tomo a su hijo en brazos a pesar de su resistencia y le explico que su abuelo solo se iba unos días para hacer algo muy importante pero él iba a volver, que lo iba a poder llamar, además que va a estar con su tía y el. Después de varios minutos logro calmarlo.

Su hermana recibió una mirada muy severa de su hermano y un regaño de su padre.

Después de las despedidas, Sakura veía con el pequeño Takara en su brazos como el auto que manejaba su hermano desaparecía de su visión sabiendo así que se dirigían al aeropuerto donde en unas horas su padre abordaría para ir a realizar uno de sus sueños.

Entro y decidió preparar algo calentito para Takara ya que él había estado durmiendo cuando ellos merendaron.

El pequeño se puso feliz cuando le dio las galletas, pero termino todo sucio.

Y al verlo así, aunque se veía adorable, sabía que era mejor bañarlo antes de ponerse a estudiar para su examen de mañana.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

Ya se encontraban en el baño, después de haber preparado todo lo necesario para cambiarlo y haber dejado todo preparado en su cuarto. Además de que lograr llevarlo al baño fue una lucha, ya que el pequeñín al parecer no se quería bañar y había preferido jugar y casi darle un darle un infarto a su tía al esconderse por la casa para que ella no lo encuentre.

Lo coloco en la tina, después de haberle llenado un poco con agua tibia, Takara ni bien entro empezó a patalear y a salpicar a su tía con agua.

-Takara basta, te tengo que bañar-

-pero yo quero jugar-

-umm está bien, pero no mucho- estiro su mano y tomo algunos delos juguetes del pequeño y se los paso, veía como jugaba alegre, y se preguntaba internamente porque Touya se queja a la horade bañarlo, es verdad que le salpico un poco de agua, pero nada más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su sobrino le llamo la atención

-tía saku-

-si?-

-parezco una vejito-

-umm-

-mira-le mostro sus manitas donde sus dedos estaban arrugaditos por estar bastante tiempo en el agua.

-ya es hora de salir, le lavo la cabeza, pero él no se dejaba, le salpico todo tiro el envase de shampoo, le aventó espuma en los ojos, y lo peor es que se ponía muy inquieto y se reía de ella, por lo que ella termino dentro de la tina.

Al terminar la batalla en la ducha, fue salir y llevarlo a su cuarto, para empezar otra batalla, ya que ni bien al soltarlo un instante para tomar su ropa, el pequeño diablillo salió corriendo dejando que la toalla se le cayera y gritándole

-alcánzame tía jaja-

Lo único que atino a hacer Sakura es a tomar la toalla y salir corriendo detrás de donde había visto desparecer la colita de su sobrino.

Fue casi una media hora de ejercicio por tanto correr pero logro alcanzarlo y vestirlo, a pesar de tanto pataleo e su parte consiguió ponerle su piyama y recostarlo. Hacerlo dormir fue algo más sencillo le leyó un cuento y quedo dormido, pero sabía que solo lo consiguió gracias al cansancio que seguro debía tener el pequeño después de tanta carrera.

Suspiro y se metió a bañar ella misma, ya que aun seguía con la bata que se había puesto luego de que el diablillo la obligo a meterse a la tina.

Mientras se bañaba se planteó que debía tener más consideración con su hermano y tal vez pedirle una disculpa, bañar a Takara no era una tarea tan fácil como ella la describía.

Salió y se cambió de ropa estaba muerta de cansancio, pero sabía que debía estudiar, así que se dirigió a su habitación para empezar a estudiar.

Intentaba concentrarse pero el cansancio estaba empezando a vencerla. Pero el ruido del teléfono la despabilo.

Salió al pasillo para tomar el teléfono que allí se encontraba y contesto

-¿diga?-

-oye monstruo ¿estás bien, se te escucha mal?-

-nissan¿Dónde estás?¿porque no llegaste?-

-ja reciente das cuenta-

-lo siento es que entre bañar a Takara, y limpiar, y tengo que estudiar, que no me percate-

-ahh es que cuando llegamos se la lluvia se volvió más fuerte, pero luego se desato una tormenta papa partió antes de que esto pasara, ahora yo no puedo ir hacia casa porque es muy peligroso, pero si estas mal, tratare de ir-

-no, no Nissan es peligroso, mejor quédate hasta que pare-

-sí, pero el problema es que al parecer durara toda la noche-

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, Takara ya se durmió-

-¿segura?-

-si no te preocupes, o te harás viejo jaja-

-está bien, creo que iré al hotel de al lado a pasar la noche-

-sí, tranquilo todo estará bien en casa-

-umm llámame cualquier cosa, acabo de comprar una batería porque la mía estaba muerta-

-ok, nos vemos-

Ni bien termino de cortar se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte haciéndola sobresaltarse, se llevó una mano al pecho para calmarse, no obstante el llanto de su sobrino resonó por toda la casa, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación del pequeño y lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo. Pero la lluvia aparentemente no estaba de su lado ya que solo aumento.

Suspiro con resignación

-será una noche muuuuy larga-

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- continuara.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .**

Bueno chicas que les pareció, no todo lo que parece fácil, tiene porque serlo, y sakura lo aprenderá jaja

Si soy un poquitín mala, pero qué? Yo lo aprendí a las malas, mis sobrinito es un desastre. Ni bien termino de bañarlo, el ya salió y está jugando con agua ¬¬

Pero bueno sé que no hubo participación de los demás pero era necesario, cada vez nos acercamos a la idea principal del fic, jeje.

Aprecio todos sus comentarios

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron review:

**Maru-chan1296**

**Aki kazami**

**Sofía trinidad**

**Paolka**

**Dalian **

Bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima.

Ahora me pongo a editar mi otro fic.

Perdonen los errores de ortografía

Bs.

Atte. Eve


	12. Somos novios

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- **

**¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil?**

**En el capítulo anterior**

Ni bien termino de cortar se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte haciéndola sobresaltarse, se llevó una mano al pecho para calmarse, no obstante el llanto de su sobrino resonó por toda la casa, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación del pequeño y lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo. Pero la lluvia aparentemente no estaba de su lado ya que solo aumento.

Suspiro con resignación

-será una noche muuuuy larga-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Somos novios**

En la escuela, específicamente en el pasillo se podía ver a una castaña que se mordía las uñas de los nervios, ya que temía por el examen que debía dar y para el cual casi no había estudiado.

-pero Tomoyo tengo miedoooo- murmuro haciendo un puchero

-vamos no creo que sea tan difícil-

-pero es que no pude estudiar nada con los trabajos, la despedida, Takara, la lluvia, me dormí, no quiero dar el examen, siento como si no supiera nada-

-ya tranquila, algo se me ocurrirá-

-pero no quiero, intente estudiar pero no pude-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su sobrino y lo encontró sentado y llorando en la cama. Lo abrazo y trato de reconfortarlo.

-ya ya tranquilo no temas que yo te cuido-

Pero en eso un trono resonó por la casa, haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña y asustar más al pequeño.

-snif snif tengo miedo quiero a mi papa-

-pero tu papa no puede venir todavía, además debes descansar-trato de recostarlo otra vez

-no no quero, no me dejes, no quero estar solito-la miraba con su carita triste haciendo un puchero y con lágrimas cayendo por su linda carita. Fue algo que no pudo resistirlo, lo abrazo y le dio besitos en su mejilla y le seco las lágrimas.

-qué te parece si nos vamos juntitos a mi cuarto y te acuestas allí, mientras yo estudio. ¿si?-

-no quero que me dejes solito-

-no lo hare- el niño tan solo asintió, lo alzo y lo llevo a su habitación recostó al pequeño, lo arropo y le brindo uno de sus peluches que se encontraba en la repisa-vamos trata de descansar, que yo tengo que estudiar ¿sí?-

-snif pero primero léeme un cuento porfisss-

-hayyy- suspira de frustración sabiendo que si no lo hace el infante no la dejara en paz-de acuerdo

Se recuesta en la cama, y coloca al pequeño a su lado, pero él se voltea y la abraza, recostando su cabeza en su abdomen y debajo de su pecho.

La joven procede a contarle el cuento, pero en el transcurso de este comienza a bostezar y cae presa del sueño, levantándose cuando su hermano entro a la habitación diciéndole que llegaría tarde a la escuela si no se levantaba.

Con horror se levantó y miro con ojos entrecerrados al culpable de que se haya quedado dormida y encima sin estudiar, aunque en si eso era culpa de ella, pero sin perder más tiempo se alisto y salió con rumbo al colegio rogando que un milagro ocurriese para no tener que dar el examen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los chicos se acercaron a saludarlas pero al ver la cara de terror de la oji verde preguntaron la causa, y tomoyo se los explico, Eriol trato de reconfortarla y darle un abrazo. Pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su primo mejor desistió de la idea.

-tranquila yo te ayudare- le prometió el castaño al oído mientras la abrazaba. Al ver la escena la pareja de amatistas se retiró para no molestar, pero con una sonrisa en los labios y luego de dirigirle una mirada picara al ambarino

-¿de verdad?- le pregunto con ilusión la oji verde

-claro, ya lo veras. Algo se me ocurrirá. Tú tranquila-

-gracias shaoran tu siempre eres muy bueno conmigo y me ayudas, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ti-lo murmuro bajo

Pero shaoran si alcanzo a oírla con una mano le levanto del mentón la hizo mirarle a los ojos

-no hace falta que hagas nada, o lo hago con gusto, porque te quiero.-mientras él le decía estas palabras nuestra querida castaña se sonrojaba su corazón latía mu rápidamente- además de que tú me gust…-

La campana sonó alertando a los alumnos que debían ingresar a su salón de clases.

-alumnos a los salones-aviso un preceptor

Shaoran maldecía por lo bajo, la interrupción en el momento en que iba a declarar sus sentimientos por Sakura. Pero también sintió que ella se tensaba al saber que debía ingresar a dar la bendita prueba.

-tranquila princesa todo estará bien- le dio un rápido beso en la frente y la jalo de la mano para ingresar al salón.

Mientras que Sakura solo se dejaba guiar al estar pérdida en sus pensamientos

"de enserio se me estaba por decl… no no no- negaba con su cabeza-es imposible, pero fue tan tierno además de sus expresiones, es tan lindo, además me beso, yo no, que es lo que siento, porque mi corazón late tan rápido cuando estoy con el ¿será que de verdad me enamore?"

En el salón cuando ingreso el profesor ya todos estaban sentados y muy nerviosos.

-muy bien alumnos, guarden todo solo dejen las lapiceras, que en un minuto pasare dejándoles los exámenes-

Todos hicieron lo pedido por el profesor, tal como dijo paso dejando banco por banco las pruebas, las cuales constaban de 50 múltiple choose.

Al terminar de repartirlas hojas

-bien, empiecen con el examen tienen exactamente una hora para hacerlo-

La mayoría los estudiantes se apresuró en comenzar, pero la castaña solo mordía la punta de su lápiz por los nervios, cuando ya había pasado 40 minutos y algunos los estudiantes, la mayoría que no había estudiado se rindieron y entregaron sus exámenes para salir.

Sakura al ver eso se empezó a poner nerviosa ya que solo había contestado 10 y ni siquiera sabía si estaban bien, la próxima vez prestaría más atención a la clase de físico-química. En ese momento shaoran se levantó de su asiento para entregar el examen, pero al pasar dejo caer en el banco de Sakura un pequeño papelito.

Al llegar al escritorio del profesor el joven le entrego el examen le planteo una duda, al profesor le pareció extraño que su mejor alumno tuviera una duda pero contento se lo explico.

La castaña abrió el papelito y vio que había números letras, era obvio eran las respuestas, sonrió encantada al ver lo que había hecho por ella, levanto la vista para buscarlo se dio cuenta de que él estaba distrayendo al profesor, para que pudiera copiar, así lo hizo. Vio al muchacho salir guiñarle un ojo, pasaron los minutos casi todos habían entregado, pero ella se quedó hasta que solo quedaban tres estudiantes, entrego el examen se retiró. Al salir sus amigos la miraban expectantes pero ella solo buscaba con su mirada a cierto castaño, al encontrarlo recostado en un árbol sonrió corrió hacia el llamando su atención

-shaoran- los otros jóvenes no entendían nada así que decidieron seguirla.

El aludido volteo a verla y le sonrió pero no conto con que la castaña al venir acorriendo y lo abrazara con efusividad lo hiciera perder el equilibrio por lo cual termino apoyado en el árbol y correspondiendo al abrazo de la oji verde sonriendo

-hay shaoran te amo, te amo, te amo- eso dejo en shock a nuestro querido shaoran-gracias, gracias, gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, no sabía que hacer-

-yo etto de nada-comento todo sonrojado muy feliz, a la vez que ejercía más presión en el abrazo y ocultaba su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Sakura aspirando su aroma

-cof cof- llamo la atención Eriol, ganándose un golpe por parte de Tomoyo por hacer interrumpido tan maravillosa escena

Ambos castaños se separaron solo un poco, muy sonrojados pero sonriendo.

-lamento interrumpirlos par de tortolos, y a pesar de que corro el riesgo de morir joven y a golpes por la hermosa de la señorita daidouji, debo recordarles que debemos volver a las aulas que la segunda materia va a comenzar-

Todos asintieron, ambos castaños iban perdidos en sus pensamientos, mientras que una amatista le propina unos golpes a un oji azul con sus libros por interrumpir.

Pasaron las horas y se dirigieron a su trabajo, en esta ocasión shaoran para hacer un acto caballeroso no permitió que sakura lleve su mochila, sino que lo hizo el, pero para no levantar sospechas también llevo la de Tomoyo, lo que causo una mirada fulminante de su primo, pero la sonrisa de ambas jovencitas. Y eso valía la pena.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el trabajo todo transcurrió de manera normal, muchos clientes en horas determinadas, algunas tranquilas, que es donde preparaban los dulces que faltaban. Al observar como el castaño no dejaba de mirar a Sakura en cada ocasión que podía, la amatista ideo un plan.

-emm sakurita creo que llego debo ir a buscar un par de cosas del almacén-

-te acompaño-

-no, no yo iré está bien además necesito traer algunas cosas pesadas-

-si quieres te ayudo daidouji-

-no no hace falta lee, aquí el flojo de hiraguizawa me ayudara-sin decir ni una palabra más, se dirige al peli azul, lo agarra de un brazo y lo jala hacia afuera y al pasar hallado de shaoran le decía en forma baja para que solo el escuche

-es tu oportunidad, suerte-y le guiña un ojo

Ambos oji azules desparecen dejando solo en la cocina a la pareja de castaños.

-hacen una linda pareja ¿a qué si?-le comento risueña la oji verde

-emm si, ya lo creo-

-jeje aunque Eriol es un poco loco, sé que la quiere, se nota que le gusta-

Shaoran se acerca

-cómo puede darte cuenta que él está interesado en ella, en ese sentido eres perceptiva, pero tan inocente y distraída en otro- susurro

-¿distraída?-fue lo único que logro escuchar la castaña y volteo a mirarlo dejando de amasar el preparado de galletas-¿Por qué?-

Shaoran al creer que había sido descubierto, decide que es hora de terminar con todo, y acorrala a Sakura entre su cuerpo y la mesa.

-¿shao shaoran?—

-Sakura yo-estaba muy nervioso- hace mucho somos amigos, casi puedo decir los mejores, pero lo que yo siento es que…-se quedó callado- ashh lo que quiero decir es que yo no te quiero como amiga- al ver la cara de tristeza de ella se dio cuenta de su error-es porque yo te quiero como algo más, tu eres más que una amiga para mí... yo te a.., -le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios-tú me gustas, y mucho- termino sonrojado

-shao ran-susurro toda sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil-yo yo...-

-shh no tienes que decir nada, ya sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero-Ella tan solo negaba con la cabeza- nada es mejor dejarlo así, olvida lo que...-a la vez que se volteo y se disponía a salir

-lee shaoran-grito ya cansada, él se sobresaltó- me dejaras hablar

-yo-suspiro- está bien-pero sin voltear a verla

-lo que yo quería decir es que-al ver que él no se dignaba a mirarla, se acercó a él y le tomo la mano, lo que ocasiono que el volteara y se topara con la visión más hermosa que hubiera imaginado, ella con una hermosa sonrisa, toda sonrojada y con un uniforme que dejaba poco a la imaginación del.-lo que yo te quería decir es que tu también me gustas mucho shaoran.

El aludido está muy sorprendido pero muy feliz, de un rápido movimiento la levanto en vilo y la hizo girara haciéndola reír.

-jajá ya basta me mareo-

-no quiero estoy muy feliz-

Pero al final la término bajando, pero sin soltarla

-entonces Sakura ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-le pregunto entre ansioso y emocionado

-claro que sí, mi querido shaoran-

-entonces- el la acerco más hacia él le tomo la barbilla y se acercó a sus labios, cuando los rozo, coloco ambas manos en su cintura y ella las enrosco en su cuello, y se perdieron en su primer beso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pero detrás de la puerta se encontraban dos pares de ojos amatistas que habían presenciado toda la escena de comienzo a fin.

-aww que romántico-suspiro feliz

-y y pensé que mi primito jamás lo haría-

-para que veas que aún hay hombres- le mascullo y se fue

-eh pero que hice-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces Sakura-

-no estoy soñando ¿verdad?-

-no princesa-susurro en sus labios a la vez que fritaba su nariz contra la de ella

-qué bueno-

-cof cof- ambos se separaron sonrojados y vieron a la dueña-lamento interrumpir, pero llegaron más clientes y sus amigos no pueden solos

-si ya vamos-Sakura salió de inmediato con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando que la siguiera un shaoran con una sonrisa al verla caminar

-umm así que ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos ahí adentro eh picaron?-le codeo eriol

-bah deja de molestarme-

-jajá si vieras tú cara primito-

Atendiendo a los clientes que miraban con otros ojos a las cicas, pero estas ni enteradas

-¿y cómo fue?-

-eh-

-vamos a mí ni intentes engañarme, por algo saliste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-etto shaoran y yo ahora somos novios-

-kyaa era hora, me alegro mucho sakurita, estoy muy feliz-

-tomoyo baja la voz- trato de calmarla avergonzada

Ambos muchachos escucharon el grito de la amatista

-ya lo ves Sakura si le contó a Tomoyo que sois novios y tú no me lo quieres decir, eres malo-

-es que tú no eres de…-y de repente algo le hizo click- nos espiaron

-jajá cómo crees-

-maldito te mato-

Ambos corrieron pero Eriol se ocultó tras Sakura buscando seguridad

-etto Eriol ¿Qué haces?-

-por favor sakurita no dejes que me mate, soy muy joven y bello para morir-

-no te ocultes detrás de mi novia, cobarde- les espeto furioso y no la toques-al ver que este la abrazaba por atrás

-tranquilo lee déjamelo a mí-Tomoyo apareció y se lo llevo a la cocina jalándolo de la oreja a lo que el peli azul se quejaba.

-jajá no aprenderá más- se burlaba la castaña, paso por el lado de shaoran y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te ves lindo cuando estas celoso-

Se retiró dejando a un ambarino muy rojo y siendo observado porla mayoría de los clientes.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando terminaron su horario de trabajo todos los empleados se despidieron y se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

-Sakura ¿tu hermano te vendrá a buscar hoy?-

-no lo sé, últimamente está muy ocupado con un importante negocio-

-pues si quieres yo puedo llevarte-se ofreció shaoran

-bueno yo...-

-creo que es una magnífica idea-sonrió Tomoyo-y así hiraguizawa me podrá acompañar a la mía ¿no es así?-por la mirada que le dirigió tan solo asintió-muy bien nos vemos-y sin más se fue jalando a un Eriol resignado

-bien nos vamos-le sonrió

-no tienes por qué molestarte-

-no es ninguna molestia, es más, es mi obligación acompañara a mi novia a su casa-

-jajá- ambos se rieron pero estaban sonrojados

El trayecto a casa fue tranquilo, iban tomados de la mano, hasta que él se armó de valor y la abrazo por el hombro y ella correspondió haciéndolo por la cintura.

Al llegar a casa ella lo invito a entrar el lo hizo y se topó con Takara que estaba jugando en la sala, y una señora.

-ha ya llegaron, bueno mi trabajo termino, me debo ir-

-¿Qué?-

-su hermano no podía cuidar de su hijo porque tenía una junta y me llamo si lo podía cuidarlo por unas horas hasta que llegase, pero sé que es la hermana así que me voy tranquila debo ir a preparar la cena para mi familia, nos vemos-

-muchas gracias señora rosa-

-de nada, adiós-

-tiaaaa-

-hola mi pequeño travieso ¿Cómo estás?-

-muy ben jeje-miro curioso a shaoran- tío shaoran- grito con alegría

-jajá hola pequeño, lo levanto, pero sabes que no soy tu tío-

-a ¿no? ¿Por qué?-pregunto triste

-bueno solo soy el novio de tu tía, tal vez en un futuro si seré tu tío, con suerte-y lo bajo depositándolo donde estaban los juguetes del niño

-shaoran!-le regaño

-que si es verdad, o me equivoco-

-ósea ustedes-los señalo con su dedito-son nobos

-jajá sí, pero no se lo digas a tu papa o si es capaz de encerrarme

-ta ben-

-¿de verdad?-

-sip no diré nada nadita-

-oh si a mi cuñado le encantaría tener una razón más para matarme-

-basta shaoran no lo provoques, recuerda lo que paso-

-sí, y también recuerdo como me cuidaste- se lo susurro en el oído al abrazarla por la espalda

-sha sha shaoran suéltame. Esta Takara-

-tranquila prometió no decir nada-le dio un beso en la mejilla

-si pero igual, se separó y se fue a la cocina a buscar galletas el la ayudo a traerlas con jugo, cuando se sentaron en la sala con Takara en medio la puerta se abrió.

-ya llegue- se escuchó la voz del mayor de los kinomoto

-papiiiii-salio corriendo Takara

-hola mi hombrecito-

-te extrañe-

-yo también mi cielo-

-Nissan-

-ah Sakura que bueno, que llegaste estaba preocupado-

-tranquilo, shaoran me trajo-

-el mocoso-

-hermano-

-a esta bien, por esta vez gra-cias mo-co-so-termino con una sonrisa

-ja de nada-sin importarle siguió con una sonrisa disfrutando las galletas

-no vas a defenderte-

-no tengo porque pelear-

-esto es muy raro- murmuro extrañado el mayor

-bien creo que debo irme, ya es tarde. Te paso a buscar mañana princesa-

-está bien-le respondió con una sonrisa

-esperen como que princesa, como es eso de que la recoges mañana de ninguna manera, no puedes-

-o si puedo-recalco triunfante

-¿Por qué?-

-etto shaoran ya debe irse-

-si creo que si-

-no nadie se ve hasta que no me expliquen que pasa aquí-

-es simple-

-shaoran que haces?-le pregunto al ver como ella abrazaba de la cintura- Sakura y yo somos novios-termino triunfante

La cara de Touya se desfiguro totalmente

-¿Qué?-

-nos vemos mañana princesa-le robo un beso en los labios y se marchó feliz.

Dejando a una Sakura impactada tocando con la yema de sus dedos los labios y con una sonrisa. Mientras que el mayor la gritaba que le dé explicaciones, y aun pequeño takara que aprovechaba la situación para comerse todas las galletas.

-Sakura explícame, dime que es mentira, por favor dime que todo lo que dijo ese mocoso es mentira- rogaba el moreno

Pero ella se encontraba en su mundo con una sola frase en su cabeza

"Somos novios"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Awww por fin lo dijo, que tierno que es shao

Omg ya son novios,

Touya está que explota

Sakura se encuentra en las nubes, que pasara jeje

Umm aunque a Eriol también le propinaría unos golpes por sus interrupciones.

Jeje respecto a lo del examen, no copien no es bueno y en cuanto a la forma de agradecimiento a shaoran, fue algo que salió porque me ha pasado, en la emoción decir cosas sin pensar, por suerte solo se lo digo a mi Nissan el cual siempre estaba conmigo en la escuela y ahora en la uni.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me lo digan en sus comentarios.

Ya saben cualquier crítica, duda o sugerencia siempre es bienvenida, siempre y cuando sea con respeto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En cuanto a los reviews**

**Maru-chan1296**

Si, son súper tiernos adorables cuando quieren. Pero si los provocas, que alguien te salve, son unos demonios y más si se juntan. De solo recordar la semana me da escalofríos tuve tres micro demonios en mi casa u_u

Fue horrible horrible, puedo con uno, tal vez con dos, pero no con tres ¬¬

Pero ya me fui del tema jeje

Qué bueno que te gusta espero que sigas leyendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Sé que cuento con vos.

Nos vemos. Bs

**Pj**

Pobre de ti, yo por suerte tengo uno solo, pero algunas veces viene mis primitos pequeños, fue la semana pasada un episodio que prefiero olvidar. Aunque gracias a ellos tendré material para más adelante jeje.

La verdad te deseo suerte, si tienes algún consejo dímelo plis, porque yo para la autoridad no sirvo mucho con ellos, me doblegan enseguida con sus caritas, pero después ashhh son los hijos del diablo.

Encima con gemelos, espero tengas paciencia divina.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historias. Nos vemos la próxima. Bs

**Paolka**

Ni que lo digas, cualquiera diría que es fácil pero no, y menos si tratas con un pequeño demonio con carita de angel ¬¬

Jaja pero que le vamos a hacer al fin y al cabo también fuimos niños.

Solo veremos más adelante lo que le deparara el futuro a Sakura.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sin más que decir nos vemos la próxima, muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y dejan review y gracias también para los que no lo hacen, pero a ver si algún día se animan.**

**Perdonen los errores de ortografía**

**Nos vemos.**

**Bs a todas.**

**Atte. Eve ^_^ **


	13. La proposicion

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.¿Quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil? .-.-.-.-.-**

Ya era tarde y se podía observar por la calle una pareja de jóvenes, pero no se observaban como una pareja de enamorados, ya que la joven amatista iba caminando con prisa, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, dejando que detrás de ella camine un joven peli azul que intentaba alcanzarla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vamos, Tommy, ¿seguirás enojada?

—No quiero hablarte, Hiraguizawa, y para ti soy Daidouji.

—Vamos, amor.

La joven se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo miró seriamente, por lo que el chico se detuvo dos pasos frente a ella.

—Qué amor ni que amor. ¿Qué clase de novio no recuerda su aniversario?, el día en que supuestamente se le declaró al amor de su vida, eres un… eres un… Ash. —Se volteó y comenzó nuevamente a caminar, pero se vio detenida por unos brazos que desde atrás tomaron su cintura, y sintió el aliento cálido cerca de su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

—Vamos, Tommy, no puedes enfadarte conmigo. Sabes que te amo, y me duele que me vuelvas a llamar por mi apellido sabiendo que somos novios.

—Pero tú también lo hiciste.

—Sí, pero fue porque creía que te calmarías y todo volvería a la normalidad. —Ella tan solo suspiró cansada y se dejó reposar en el pecho de su amado.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes olvidar esa fecha tan importante?

—Ay, amor. —Se separó de ella, se colocó a su costado y pasó su brazo por el hombro y ella lo hizo por la cintura de él. Comenzaron a caminar, ahora sí dando la imagen de una pareja de enamorados—. Jamás, pero óyeme bien, jamás olvidaría una fecha tan importante… —Le colocó un dedo en sus labios al ver que intentaba interrumpirlo—. Ay, Tomoyo, falta para ese día, y mi idea era hacerlo una sorpresa, quería que pienses que no lo recordaba y hacerte una gran sorpresa, pero tú con tus ideas de planear algo desde ya me pusiste en un aprieto, y ahora por tu enojo ya se ha arruinado. —Suspiró y se separó de ella, caminando unos pasos más, dejando a una Tomoyo pasmada.

"_Ay, pero ¿qué he hecho? Él solo quería darme una sorpresa y yo como pesada solo decepcioné_".

Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió para alcanzarlo y lo abrazó por la espalda, tal cual como él lo había hecho anteriormente. —Lo siento, cariño, pero sabes cómo soy, siempre quiero hacer todo a mi manera y planear las cosas para que salgan perfectas. Y a veces por hacerlo termino lastimando a quien más quiero. Lo siento.

Él solo sonrió, le tomó sus manos y se las llevó a su boca, donde depositó un beso, quedaron de frente y se besaron.

—Te amo —dijeron al unísono.

—Bueno, mi bella dama, ¿me permite escoltarla hasta su casa?

—Por supuesto, caballero.

Emprendieron nuevamente su recorrido.

—Eriol, ¿qué crees que estén haciendo Lee y Sakura en estos momentos?

—No lo sé, espero que hayan llegado a la casa de Sakura y su hermano los estuviera esperando.

—Pero qué malo —se reía.

—Es lo justo, además de que Kinomoto ya siente rencor por Shaoran, si se entera que son novios es capaz de matarlo.

—Hubiera sido mejor que los acompañáramos.

—No lo creo, debían pasar tiempo a solas, ten en cuenta que hoy formalizaron su relación y, además, Kinomoto nos hubiera querido masacrar por permitir esa relación.

—Sí, es muy celoso. Recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos a la casa de Sakura para hacer un trabajo los tres juntos.

Eriol tenía una gotita resbalando por su cabeza al acordarse de esa situación.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Flashback *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

En la puerta de la casa de la familia Kinomoto se encontraban ambos amigos de la castaña esperando que abriera la puerta.

—Hola, chicos, pasen —haciéndose a un lado para que sus amigos ingresen—. Pero ni hagan mucho ruido, mi sobrino está durmiendo.

—Buenas tardes, Sakurita —la abrazó su mejor amiga.

—Buenas tardes, pequeña Sakura —saludándola con un pequeño beso en la mano como todo caballero causando un gran sonrojo de la aludida y una risa por la amatista.

—Ay, Hiraguizawa, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de Sakurita.

—Serán esos celos, mi bella dama.

—No lo sueñes, mi joven amigo.

—Bien, etto, mejor empezamos con el trabajo, ¿quieren?

—Ok.

La tarde se pasó rápido, hasta que decidieron hacer una pausa para comer y verificar que el pequeño Takara estuviera bien. Las chicas prepararon los jugos y galletas y los llevaron a la sala, Eriol las ayudó a colocar las cosas en la mesita. Tomoyo fue al tocador y Sakura fue por el pequeño para que meriende.

En la sala, Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón con Takara en sus brazos y dándole de beber del biberón. Eriol se encontraba a su lado haciéndole gestos al pequeño que se reía al verlo.

En ese momento alguien ingresaba a la residencia y pegó un grito que sobresaltó a los jóvenes y asustó al niño.

—Maldito degenerado, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué le haces a mi hermana? ¡Y a mi hijo? Maldito desvergonzado. —Lo siguiente que se vio fue a un Touya furioso corriendo detrás de un Eriol asustado que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así era, tratando de explicarle, pero el moreno hacía caso omiso al ojiazul. Detrás de ellos, en la puerta de la casa, estaban la ojiverde con un niño en sus brazos con una gota resbalándose de la nuca y un tic en el ojo por las acciones de su hermano, y la joven amatista que apareció y miraba la escena sin entender.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Fin del Flashback *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Al terminar de recordar, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al peliazul.

—Fue muy divertido verte correr —se encontraba risueña al recordar el desenlace—. ¿Recuerdas como Touya no te permitió que entraras a la casa y arrojó tus cosas por la ventana?

—No es un bonito recuerdo, ¿sabes?

—Yo creo que sí.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

—Nooo. ¿Recuerdas que costó mucho que te permitiera acercarte a ella y la casa?

—Sí, todo se mejoró después de que entendió que yo estaba interesado en ti, y no en su hermanita.

—Sí, pero igual te puso a prueba.

—Kinomoto es la persona más desconfiada que conozco.

—Sabes que solo lo hace porque no quiere perder a nadie más. —Él solo asiente, sabiendo que es verdad. El mayor de los hermanos sufrió pérdidas importantes y fue muy doloroso para él.

Eriol, al ver que su novia se ponía triste, quiso cambiar de tema.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo te pedí que fueras mi novia?

—Oh, sí, ese día jamás lo olvidaré.

—Y yo que pensé que mi declaración iba a ser perfecta.

Ella se volteó, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Fue original, y fue perfecto para mí, un poco raro tal vez. —Ambos sonrieron.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Flashback *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A la salida del colegio, un chico de gafas se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro esperando a la salida de cierta amatista que debió quedarse a practicar con su amiga. Ya lo tenía todo planeado. Al salir y toparse con él, Sakura diría que se había olvidado algo y los dejaría unos minutos a solas, pero la sola idea lo ponía nervioso. Después de tanto tiempo se había decidido a declarar sus sentimientos.

Respiraba y exhalaba, pero aún no se calmaba, aunque más nervioso se puso cuando las vio dirigirse a ambas muchachas hacia él, saludando con la mano. La castaña le habló a su amiga y se fue de vuelta al colegio, causando que la morena se acerque sola hacia él sonriendo.

— ¿Has tenido practica, Hiraguizawa? —Él tan solo negaba con la cabeza, ya que estaba absorto y perdido en los ojos de ella—. Oye, ¿me oyes? —le golpeó en el hombro logrando sacar de su ensoñación al peliazul.

—Lo siento, Daidouji, pero es que estaba pensando en algo.

—Ahh, y ¿se puede saber en qué?

—Etto.

Ella rio. —Estás todo sonrojado.

—Yo ¿quería saber…? —Pero fue interrumpido por la amatista.

—Sakura ya se tardó, mejor iré a ver por qué. —Sin decir nada más, se volteó y fue en busca de su amiga, dejando detrás a un joven sorprendido y con los hombros caídos, suspirando y emprendiendo la marcha detrás de la joven.

Al encontrarse con la castaña, se sorprendió de verlos ahí, pensando que el zafiro ya se había llevado a su amiga, pero viendo el rostro un poco decaído de él, lo entendió.

—Etto, Tomoyo, yo no podré acompañarte al parque, debo volver a mi casa, Touya acaba de llamarme —se excusaba tratando de ayudar a su pobre amigo que la miró con un poco de brillo e ilusión en sus ojos—. Pero qué bueno que Eriol está aquí, así él puede ir contigo.

—Ahh, no, eso sí que no. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si te dejo ir sola a tu casa cuando ya está atardeciendo? Ni hablar, te acompañaré.

—Pero Tomoyo…

—Nada de peros.

—Está bien —suspiró derrotada—, pero Eriol nos acompañará. —Su amiga la miró con duda, y antes de que diga algo—: Es más seguro si un hombre nos acompaña.

Así los tres jóvenes emprendieron la marcha a la casa de la castaña, donde al llegar, la misma se disculpó por que no podían entrar porque ya era muy tarde y debían volver ellos, y "obligó" a Eriol a que acompañe a una Tomoyo, no muy convencida, a su casa.

En el camino, Eriol sugirió llevarla al parque, ya que su salida con Sakura se había suspendido. Después de varios intentos, la amatista aceptó, y mientras iban caminando, Eriol disimuladamente confirmaba por mensaje de texto que todo estuviera listo para la sorpresa en la plaza. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que cuando estaba llegando un accidente automovilístico había hecho acto de presencia y las calles se encontraban cerradas. Para disgusto del peliazul, la joven decidió que la salida se suspendía, además de que su tarde se había arruinado.

Con el ánimo por el piso, el joven la escoltó hasta su casa y se despidieron.

Al caminar para su casa, el joven pensaba que tenía una suerte de perros, pero también que en esta vida uno no gana si no arriesga, por lo que planeaba un loco plan para confesarse ante la joven que lo cautivó. Sonriendo, comenzó a correr por las calles en busca de lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

Al cabo de dos horas, cuando el sol ya había desaparecido totalmente del cielo, nuestro joven amigo se escabullía por el jardín de la casa de su amada vestido de forma elegante, con un ramo de rosas en las manos y un cartel enorme con frases de amor, el cual era sostenido por dos jóvenes a los cuales les pagó por su ayuda. Al llegar a la ventana de la joven, arrojó un par de piedras para llamar su atención y empezó a recitar versos de poesía, pero la joven no salía, esto lo entristecía, pero cuando se prendió la luz de la habitación, su corazón comenzó a latir. Cuando se abrió la ventana jamás esperó ver salir a una mujer mayor con una máscara de dormir que le sonrió y le hizo gestos de amor; esto le revolvió el estómago literalmente.

—Vamos, sigue cariño —comentaba ilusionada la abuela, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue sentirse de un momento a otro empapado. Volteó a ver el causante y se encontró con una mujer madura, con el cabello corto y pelirrojo.

—Malditos degenerados, ¿qué hacen aquí y a estas horas? —Volvió a mojarlos con la manguera—. Lárguense de aquí, que ya he llamado a la policía. Malditos enfermos, venir a estas horas a hacer escándalo.

Los jóvenes escucharon las sirenas de la policía acercarse y salieron corriendo, menos Eriol, que se detuvo al oír la voz de su querida Tomoyo.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué son esos gritos?, ¿qué sucede?

—No salgas, hija, quédate adentro con tu abuela.

—Pero mamá.

—Hazme caso.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, cuando vio a las patrullas detenerse y descender, le gritó su nombre.

— ¡Tomoyo!

— ¿Hiraguizawa? —La joven se acercaba a la puerta, pero fue interceptada por su madre—. Mamá, déjame ver. ¿Creo que lo conozco?

—Noo, es un vagabundo. Oficiales, es él, llévenselo. —Se volteó para apuntarlo, cosa que Tomoyo aprovechó para esquivarla y salir, y lo que vio la impresionó. Y a quién no, si estaba su compañero de clases mojado de pies a cabeza, con un ramo de flores todas maltratadas y mirándola como si ella fuera su salvación y la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

—Hiraguizawa —susurró aún incrédula.

Los guardias lo sujetaron e intentaban llevárselo, él oponía resistencia, pero aun así no podía liberarse, y viendo que la chica aún no reaccionaba decidió arriesgar o morir, algo que era perfecto para esa situación. Ignorando los gritos de la madre, la abuela y los cuchicheos de la gente que había salido a ver por qué tanto escándalo, gritó a todo pulmón:

—Tomoyo Daidouji, ¡te amo!

Todos quedaron en silencio, los guardias detuvieron su forcejeo, la madre de la joven tenía la mandíbula desencajada, algunos vecinos sonreían y comentaban lo valiente y tierno que fue y otros criticaban la manera de declararse, pero la única expresión que tenía la amatista fue abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Al no obtener respuesta decidió seguir hablando:

—Me enamoré de ti desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero por miedo a perder tu amistad nunca te lo dije, pero esto es algo que ya no puedo callar. Es tan grade el sentimiento que no cabe en mi cuerpo. Hoy se suponía que mi declaración tenía que ser perfecta, pero todo me ha salido mal, y mira dónde he terminado, sujetado por guardias. —Al oír esto lo soltaron y dieron un paso hacia atrás—. Mojado de pies a cabeza, rodeado de gente desconocida confesando mis sentimientos a ti, y preguntándote de rodillas —se arrodilló, y sacó de su chaqueta una cajita rectangular abriéndola, mostrando así un hermoso collar en forma de corazón— y con el corazón: Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿aceptarías ser la novia de este pobre muchacho, que no tiene suerte, que no sirve para planear buenas declaraciones, que en estos momentos tiene un aspecto de espanto pero que te ama con todo su ser?

Tomoyo, impactada ante tal declaración, soltó lágrimas de emoción, pero no podía articular palabra.

—Vamos, acéptalo —le gritó una de las vecinas.

—Es un amor, yo quisiera que se me declaren así.

—Ese muchacho tiene agallas.

—Di que sí.

—Correspóndele.

Esas y otras frases más era lo que decía la gente, pero Eriol solo esperaba la respuesta de la joven. Ella comenzó a afirmar con la cabeza y a sonreír, pero sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, pero ahora de felicidad. El joven sonrió como si hubiera descubierto lo más hermoso del mundo.

Al verlo sonreír, Tomoyo pudo por fin encontrar su voz y respondió: —Sí, Eriol, sí quiero, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novia. —La joven corrió y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado, cayendo sobre este en el césped, pero él se incorporó quedando sentado y con la joven en su regazo, le tomó el rostro dulcemente y se dieron su primer beso.

Ante la escena, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar, los policías encendieron sus sirenas festejando la acción, y su madre, Sonomi, junto a a la abuela que los miraba del segundo piso derramaban lágrimas de felicidad.

Al separarse del beso y mirarse a los ojos, se dijeron al unísono:

—Te amo. —Y se volvieron a dar un beso.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- continuara.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .**

ok ahora si mátenme, no tengo perdón, demore demasiado.

Excusas validas no tengo, y no sirven de nada.

Espero me perdonen, tratare de no ausentarme tanto tiempo, gracias a los que están leyendo este capi, por la paciencia que em tienen. Pero les aseguro que no dejare el fic sin terminar.

No importa el tiempo que me lleve lo concluiré.

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, se que no es la pareja principal, pero me había olvidado describir su relación y contar como se formalizo la pareja, gracias sake por hacérmelo notar.

Bueno mejor no me extiendo mucho

**Los reviews:**

***maruchan1296**

Siempre presente, me alegra eso. Y touya es asi, si no nno seria el.

Omg, lei bien 10 sobrinos O_O

Paciencia divina contigo, yo me muero _

Buena suerte cuando tienes que cuidarlos, en serio la necesitaras ;)

Nos vemos la próxima, besos.

***Elfenixenlasllamas**

Jeje me alegra que te guste, tu sobre todo eres un gran apoyo en mis fics, ya que siempre estas leyendelos.

Y prometo hacer una escena de ese trio, mas adelante pero lo hare. Jeje te lo dedicare, auqnue no se si si quieras que sea un dia muy lindo y divertido, o desastrozo y vergonzoso o ambos ^_^.

Jeje bueno nos vemos amiga la próxima. bs

***Maria Li**

Si nuestro castaño es un amor, y ese pequeñin aun no ah mostrado toda su personalidad. ^_^

Bs nos vemos.

***Pj**

Si ya era hora, era un poquito lerdo el chico, pero bueno. Dicen que lo bueno tarda en llegar.

Todos mis juegos han sido destrozados, ya ni les presto mis muñecos, peluches y juegos mas viejtos que tengo, son recuerdos de mi niñez. Son un caso. Les pongo películas, les hago jugar en el patio, pero siempre cada uno quiere hacer algo distinto y no soy un pulpo. _

Omg yo les doy dulces a veces de soborno ^-^, y eso funciona, pero claro no en exceso.

Pero paciencia me hace falta y mucha.

Jeje bueno gracias por tu apoyo, bs nos vemos.

***paolka**

Si por fin algo le salio bien, gracias por tus comentrario me alegran mucho. Te deseo lo mismo y perdón por al demora.

Espero te haya gustado la conti, sorry por la demora.

Espero que continues leyendo.

***alejandra li kinomoto**

Muchas gracias, me alegra que gente nueva se sume.

**Y muchísimas gracias a Xarito Herondale quien muy amablemente se tomo el trabajo de revisar y corregir el capi, y si la suerte me acompaña será beta de mis fics ^_^. Gracias de verdad amiga ;).**

**Y a Sake Kinomoto quien fue quien me puso en contacto con ella y me ayuda en mis dudas (que son muchas XD) junto a las chicas del grupo evil.**

**Las quiero chicas y Gracias por todo.**

**Sin mas que decir nos vemos las próxima.**

**Bs a todos.**

**Atte. Eve**


End file.
